Karma?
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Sakura Haruno selalu punya seribu satu akal untuk menolak setiap pemuda yang jatuh hati padanya. Namun saat pemuda bermanik gelap itu datang, Sakura tak punya satu alasanpun untuk mengelak. Karmakah ia?/"Aku ragu Sakura juga mencintaiku."/"Kita sudah putus, bukan?"/SasuSaku XD/Slight SaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina,NejiTen/AU/Special for karimahbgz birthday/LAST CHAP! Thanks all :)/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**HIATUS? Yosh, saya masih hiatus :')**

**Lah, terus ngapain publish fic? Hoho, fic ini spesial buat seseorang yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 26 Maret kemarin, hehe. Maaf terlambat ya karimahbgz XD**

**Sekali lagi OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU Rima ^^ wish you all the best \^o^/ *tebar-tebar bunga* Semoga fic ini nggak mengecewakan XD**

**Ahya, berhubung ultah Rima berdekatan dengan Sakura, saya buat fic ini dengan konsep ultah Sakura, nggak papa kan Rima? *dasar* karena itu saya juga sekalian mau ngucapin selamat buat Sakura, meski telat *jleb* Otanjoubi omedetou ^o^**

**Enjoy~**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno selalu punya seribu satu akal untuk menolak setiap pemuda yang jatuh hati padanya. Namun saat pemuda bermanik gelap itu datang, Sakura tak punya satu alasan pun untuk mengelak. Karmakah, dia?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Karma?**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Sedikit ^^)****, AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

28 Maret. Satu-satunya hari ke-dua puluh delapan di bulan Maret. Datangnya pun hanya sekali setahun. Hari penentu 'usia' seorang Haruno Sakura. Hari, yang—seharusnya—paling membahagiakan bagi gadis musim semi itu.

Lalu? Mengapa di hari yang istimewa ini, Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja?

"Kau kenapa sih, Sakura? Ini hari ulang tahunmu loh, kenapa memasang wajah datar seperti itu?"

Omongan spontan yang meluncur dari bibir merah muda Ino membuat Sakura menoleh, memandang intens sang gadis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ino mendengus pendek, sementara Sakura masih setia dengan tatapan datarnya—berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan membacanya.

Ruangan yang mereka huni saat ini didominasi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa semester akhir—selisih tiga tahun di atas mereka berdua. Udara yang terkesan 'kuno' berpadu menjadi aroma menenangkan akibat campur tangan si _Air Conditioner_. Suara-suara diskusi mengalun di mana-mana. Bunyi-bunyi dentuman buku pun tekadang terdengar dari berbagai macam arah.

Suara decitan kursi yang ditarik paksa, bisikan-bisikan kecil, serta irama ketukan _keyboard _menjadi _melody _tersendiri yang tersaji khusus di ruangan penuh buku tersebut. Ya, semua mahasiswa itu tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Ino menepuk pelan meja kayu di hadapannya, lalu berseru kecil. "Ha, aku lupa, kau memang selalu begini di hari ulang tahunmu."

JLEB

Yaya, Sakura tahu, sampai saat ini hanya Ino-lah yang paling mengerti akan dirinya—akan kebiasaan-kebiasaan uniknya. Dan untuk yang satu ini, Sakura setuju.

"Hn." Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, memulai kegiatan membacanya lagi. Melihat itu, Ino hanya mampu bergeleng pelan. Sakura tidak pernah berubah. Selalu seperti ini...di hari ulang tahunnya.

.

"Sakura, kau yang traktir 'kan?" pinta Ino kegirangan, begitu mereka berdua sampai di tengah kantin kampus. Sakura mengangguk malas, sembari duduk di bangku panjang yang biasa mereka tepati—tepat di sisi jendela.

Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sakura dan Ino memang telah menjalin persahabatan semenjak SMA, dan sejak itu pulalah mereka saling berjanji—saling traktir di hari ulang tahun mereka. Tak ada kado, tak ada hadiah spesial apapun. Hanya ucapan selamat dan doa-doa yang manis—serta sebuah ajakan makan siang bersama. Bagi mereka, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ino menyeruput jus sirsak yang sesaat lalu dipesannya, sembari menyisihkan piring kosongnya. "Bagaimana dengan **mereka berdua**? Hari ini bisa pulang?"

Ino bertanya dengan nada penuh penekanan, yang di saat bersamaan juga terdengar sangat berhati-hati. Tak ingin mengecewakan Ino, Sakura pun mencoba **tersenyum lebar**—meski yang tertangkap oleh Ino hanyalah **senyum tipis penuh paksaan**.

"Seperti biasa, Ino." Jawaban yang nyaris terdengar bak bisikan itu membuat hati Ino pilu. Dari penuturan sang sahabat tadi, Ino tahu betul apa yang disebut 'biasa' itu.

Ya, orang tua Sakura memang tergolong pengusaha yang sangat sibuk. Tak jarang mereka hanya bisa pulang ke rumah beberapa bulan sekali, itupun hanya sekedar untuk mengecek keadaan **rumah **mereka—bukan **Sakura **mereka. Kedatangan mereka yang terburu-buru—tanpa persiapan—selalu disambut antusias oleh Sakura, meski Sakura tahu, esok pagi kedua sosok yang sangat disayanginya itu pasti telah melenyapkan jejak mereka lagi.

"Sakura?"

Sedikit terbawa oleh suasana membuat Sakura melamun secara tak sengaja. Dan hal itu tentu tak dapat dilewatkan oleh Yamanaka Ino. Sungguh, Ino tidak punya niat menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu—dengan bertanya hal sekonyol tadi.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku—"

"Tidak Ino, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti."

Sekali lagi, Ino merasa senyuman Sakura kali ini sangat penuh dengan kepalsuan. Kepalsuan yang Ino tahu pasti tujuannya—agar dirinya tidak khawatir.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan derap langkah yang santai, meski perasaannya tetap gelisah seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ha, ada alasan tersendiri yang membuat gadis berhelai merah muda itu merasa terombang-ambing di hari lahirnya sendiri.

Pertama, persoalan keluarga. Sakura tahu betul sesibuk apa pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya—dan Sakura selalu berusaha untuk mengerti akan hal itu. Sejak kecil, Sakura sudah terbiasa ditinggal pergi. Hanya saja, semakin lama Sakura mulai merasa ada hal yang salah. Mungkin ada yang aneh pada dirinya, sampai-sampai kedua orang tuanya bahkan tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu mereka sejenak untuk sekedar berkunjung di hari ulang tahunnya. Meski hanya satu jam—tidak, lima menit pun tak apa. Karena Sakura hanya ingin ucapan selamat secara langsung, bukan melalui telepon genggam dan sebungkus kado istimewa.

Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tas jinjingnya, sedikit terbawa emosi lagi. Secara sepintas, Sakura memang terlihat bagai sesosok gadis yang tenang, gadis yang ber-emosi stabil dan dewasa. Namun coba, intiplah pribadi Sakura sedikit lebih jauh lagi, perhatikan mimik wajahnya dengan lurus-lurus. Emosi itu, selalu tampak di sana. Selalu, karena Sakura hanya bisa menguburnya, tanpa mampu melenyapkannya.

"Sakura, _otanjoubi omedetou_~" Seorang gadis bercepol dua menghampiri Sakura dengan senyum yang lebar, lalu dengan cekatan bergegas memeluk tubuh gadis cantik itu. "Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu," lanjutnya, begitu dekapan hangat mereka saling bersatu.

Seorang gadis lainnya tersenyum tipis, menunggu gilirannya tiba untuk memberi ucapan selamat pada teman se-angkatannya itu. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sakura-_san_."

Gadis beriris _lavender _itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Sakura. Keduanya saling mengulum senyum, berbagi kebahagiaan. "Semoga Sakura-_san _bisa terus sukes," pinta gadis itu tulus, masih sambil berjabat tangan dengan Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, Tenten, Hinata."

Sakura kembali berjalan, melangkah melewati beberapa mahasiswa yang juga berjalan ke arah yang berbeda—setelah berpamitan pada kedua rekannya tadi. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum dan bergumam '_Arigatou_' kala beberapa mahasiswa menghampirinya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat.

"Sakura~"

Seorang pemuda pirang tengah berlari-lari dengan semangat, hendak menghampirinya dari arah belakang. Sakura pun terdiam dengan senyum yang tertahankan, seniornya yang satu ini memang begitu ramah.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_~" seru si pemuda pirang dengan riang, sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke atas-bawah dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Sepasang iris _shappire_-nya terlihat berkilau, tanda bahwa sang empunya merasa sangat senang dan bersemangat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum, memasrahkan tangannya yang ikut terombang-ambing arus permainan pemuda itu.

"Semoga semakin cantik, pintar, baik hati, bahagia, dan sukses. Ah, dan semoga bisa cepat-cepat jadian dengan _**Tem**_—temanmu. A-ahaha, semoga bisa cepat dapat jodoh," ujar pemuda itu, lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli, pemuda yang baru setahun lalu dikenalnya itu memang selalu berkata spontan—seenak jidatnya. Namun meski begitu, dalam hati Sakura meng-amininya juga.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-_senpai_."

Usai mengobrol singkat dengan senior yang berada dua tahun di atasnya itu, Sakura segera kembali berjalan, melangkah menuju tujuan awalnya.

Ruang kelas yang ramai membahana itu menyambut Sakura ramah ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menyusup masuk.

Teriakan penuh bahagia menyambut kedatangan Sakura. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sakura~"

Teman-teman yang kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama dengannya hari ini segera mengerumuninya, bergantian menyalami gadis cantik itu. Beribu doa—mulai dari yang serius sampai yang _ngaco_—terus terlantun untuknya, menyerbunya dengan hangat.

"Sakura-_chan, otanjoubi omedetou_~ terus kobarkan semangat mudamu~"

Semangat muda, heh? Ya, Sakura memang masih muda—baru sembilan belas tahun. Sama saja dengan sang pelantun doa, yang juga masih menginjak usia yang sama—meski dengan semangat muda yang lebih dibanding Sakura.

"Sakura-_san, otanjoubi omedetou_. Aku tidak punya hadiah apa-apa, tapi kalau mau kau bisa mengambil kripik kentangku ini," tawaran ramah dari seorang pemuda bermarga Akamichi membuat Sakura tertawa kecil—tak tega rasanya mengambil cemilan _favourite _pemuda bertubuh sehat itu.

"Tak perlu, Chouji. _Arigatou_," tolak Sakura halus.

Lepas menghiraukan seluruh teman sekelasnya, Sakura pun kembali duduk di bangku yang selalu ditempatinya. Membuka tasnya, dan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk mata pelajaran yang akan dimulai lima menit lagi.

.

Pukul 3.45. Kelas yang Sakura ambil hari ini telah usai. Menyisakan rasa pening di kepalanya—mengingat Sakura mesti pulang di rumah **hampa**nya saat ini juga.

"Sakura~"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Ino—sang sahabat—yang Sakura pikir telah pulang sejak tadi ternyata malah berdiri di koridor samping kelasnya, menanti kelas Sakura bubar.

Senyum lega menghiasi wajah Sakura, setidaknya dia tidak harus buru-buru pulang saat ini juga.

Ino segera mengamit lengan Sakura, dan membawa gadis itu larut dalam perbincangan renyahnya. Begitu sampai, Ino pun tersenyum lebar sambil menyeret Sakura agar masuk lebih dalam lagi di area kantin tersebut.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sakura~"

Gabungan-gabungan dari berbagai pita suara tersebut membuat Sakura nyaris menintihkan air matanya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendapat pesta kejutan seperti ini.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu masih bergeming, menatap sebuah kue _tart _berkrim putih, lengkap dengan aksen bunga Sakura—dari coklat—yang berhamburan di atasnya. Dua buah lilin berbentuk angka satu dan sembilan berdiri manis di sana, disinari oleh api kecil yang berpendar indah. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap satu per satu wajah orang-orang istimewa yang menjadi kado ulang tahunnya kali ini.

Puas meneliti wajah mereka satu per satu, Sakura pun kembali menerjang iris _aquamarine _milik Ino. "K-kalian?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Di meja kayu itu, telah berjejer beberapa _nakama-nakama _Sakura. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sakura terbelalak tak percaya.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata memang telah berteman dekat sejak awal masuk kuliah. Naruto—yang merupakan kekasih Hinata—juga terlihat duduk manis di sana, berdampingan dengan sang kekasih. Neji—kekasih Tenten—juga terlihat hadir, meski pemuda itu tak terlalu akrab dengan Sakura. Sai—yang notabene merupakan pacar Ino—tentu tidak akan melewatkan acara ini, secara Sakura adalah sahabat terbaik kekasihnya. Temari—senior kesayangan Sakura—juga menjadi pelengkap acara kecil-kecilan ini. Membuat keseluruhan hari Sakura menjadi sempurna.

"A-a-a—" Sakura ingin bicara, mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya yang sebesar-besarnya, namun yang keluar justru gumaman putus-putus yang tak bermakna—bersamaan dengan merembesnya pertahanan Sakura. _Liquid _bening itu berhasil menerobos keluar, membuat Ino dengan gesit memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Sssshh, Sakura. Ayolah jangan menangis, ini hari ulang tahunmu _loh_," ledeknya, sembari membelai lembut helaian merah muda milik Sakura.

"A-aku-hiks-tidak menangis, a-aku hanya terlalu senang."

Desahan haru Sakura itu mengundang riuh tawa maklum dari pemuda-pemudi yang ada di sana. Sakura pun tersenyum—bahagia—dalam tangisnya.

"Sakura, _make a wish _dan tiup lilinnya," perintah Ino riang, Sakura pun segera menurutinya.

Gadis cantik itu menutup _emerald_-nya, melantunkan doa sederhana—yang selalu berbunyi sama di setiap tahunnya—dengan tulus. Senyum lembut—yang tak dibuat-buat lagi—kini bersarang di wajah Sakura, terlihat begitu bahagia.

FUUUH

Sakura meniup nyala api sepasang lilin yang berpendar itu dengan satu hembusan napas. Bibirnya terus melengkung, tersenyum lebar pada detik-detik selanjutnya.

.

Hari beranjak sore. Sinar mentari yang menakjubkan itu kini membias di sekeliling jendela kantin. Sakura menyambar tasnya dan ikut berjalan di samping senior kebanggaannya itu.

Usai merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan di kantin tadi, teman-temannya—yang memang masing-masing membawa pasangan—akhirnya berpamitan untuk pulang. Menyisakan dua gadis yang sama-sama tidak memiliki pasangan saat itu—pacar Temari berhalangan hadir karena punya jadwal kuliah sore ini.

Sesekali Sakura mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis yang sangat diseganinya itu, gadis yang sangat dewasa—dengan usia yang hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Temari berjalan dengan langkah gemulai, lengkap dengan senandung kecil yang mengalun dari mulutnya.

"Benar kau tak keberatan menemaniku menunggu Shikamaru?" tanya gadis pirang itu sekali lagi, masih ragu pada jawaban Sakura sesaat yang lalu.

Sakura tahu, Temari merasa tidak enak jika harus mengulur-ulur waktu pulangnya. Namun sayang, Sakura masih terlalu egois untuk menghiraukan hal itu. Karena Sakura, tidak ingin buru-buru pulang.

"Tak apa, Temari-_nee_. Aku malah senang bisa menemani Temari-_nee _di sini," ucapan manis itu membuat Temari tersenyum lembut.

Detik terus berlalu, hingga mereka hanya terdiam di kursi taman kampus. Burung-burung terlihat bersemangat, tebang kesana-kemari tanpa kenal lelah. Angin lembut menerpa sosok kedua gadis itu, bermain-main dengan helaian indah mereka sejenak.

"Sakura, maaf karena tadi Shikamaru tidak bisa hadir. Si pemalas itu memang payah."

Sakura terkekeh geli. Jelas-jelas Shikamaru tidak hadir dikarenakan jadwal kuliahnya yang padat. Namun sang pacar malah mengatakan Shikamaru payah. Ha, hubungan seperti inilah yang membuat Sakura selalu mengidolakan pasangan kekasih—yang telah bertahan lima tahun—itu sejak dulu. Mereka saling bertengkar, namun di saat yang sama juga terlihat akrab—mesra. Mereka saling meledek, meski bibir mereka tak dapat menahan lengkungan tipis itu. Mereka saling bertolak balakang, namun ikatan cinta mereka semakin kuat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Merekalah, ShikaTema. Pasangan unik yang selalu membuat Sakura berdebar-debar—menantikan pasangan hidup miliknya, yang semoga dapat melengkapi sisi kosong yang ada pada dirinya juga.

"Temari-_nee _tak perlu minta maaf. Shikamaru-_senpai _pasti sangat sibuk."

"Kau dengar 'kan? Sakura saja tidak merasa keberatan. Huh, kau sungguh berlebihan, Temari."

BUK

Sebuah jitakan mesra mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala nanas milik sang pemuda—yang mendadak muncul dari arah belakangan. Sakura tersenyum kecil, sementara Temari menggeram halus. "Dan kau selalu bersikap tidak peka."

Pertengkaran—a la suami-isteri—pun dimulai.

Shikamaru berjalan santai—malas—ke arah Sakura. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sakura."

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sakura segera menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. "_Arigatou_," balasnya lembut, masih dengan senyum manisnya itu.

"Huh, _mendokusai_," keluh si pemuda bersurai gelap, sambil menyandarkan diri pada bangku taman yang sama—tepat di sisi Temari.

"Kelasmu akhirnya bubar juga. Memang apa yang dibicarakan dosen _killer _itu sampai jam segini?"

Gerutuan Temari—yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Shikamaru—membuat pemuda itu tak segan-segan untuk mengacuhkannya. Dengan seenaknya, pemuda berotak encer—jenius—itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Temari, sembari mencuri oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "_Mendokusai_," keluhnya halus.

Temari juga ikut mendengus pelan, menyandarkan kepalanya balik, dan mengelus perlahan rambut Shikamaru dengan gemas. "Kau pasti lelah."

Benar 'kan? Hal seperti inilah yang selalu membuat Sakura—ehm-iri-ehm. Coba lihat kedua sejoli yang asyik bermesraan itu, apa ada gadis _single _di luar sana yang tidak merasa sama dengan Sakura? Tidak.

"Ehm," Sakura berdahem pelan, sembari bangkit dari duduknya—merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengusik _moment _romantis sepasang kekasih itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Temari-_nee_, Shikamaru-_senpai_. _Jaa nee_~"

Temari melambai singkat, lengkap dengan senyum lembutnya, "Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura~"

Sementara Shikamaru hanya bergumam pelan sepintas lalu.

.

Sakura melangkah dengan santai, hendak menuju area parkir—dimana mobil bercat putihnya masih terlihat sabar menunggu.

"Sakura."

Suara _bariton _yang khas itu menyapa indera pendengaran Sakura, tak terdengar riang—tetap datar layaknya ekspresi sang pemanggil. Sakura pun berbalik, tahu persis siapa gerangan pemuda yang menyebut namanya sesaat tadi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_senpai_?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang _to the point _membuat Sasuke sedikit tercekat. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan sedikit lebih dekat lagi ke arah Sakura, masih sambil menatap _emerald _di hadapannya dengan lekat-lekat. "Ikut aku sebentar."

Katakanlah Sakura bodoh atau apa, namun gadis itu sungguh malas—tidak mampu—menolak perintah _senpai _yang digilai oleh ratusan (?) gadis itu.

.

Senja nyaris tertelan malam. Ujung mentari masih terlihat mengintip dari celah-celah awan di ufuk barat. Membuat efek dramatis saat kedua manusia beda _gender _tersebut berdiri berhadapan, di bawah guguran kelopak bunga Sakura.

Sakura menatap penuh selidik pemuda di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak begitu akrab dengan Sasuke, jadi wajar saja jika Sakura tidak menyadari ketidakhadiran Sasuke di acara kejutannya siang tadi. Hubungan mereka bahkan mungkin hanya sebatas senior-junior, mengingat Sasuke hanyalah sahabat dari pacar sahabat Sakura—begitupun sebaliknya. Singkatnya, mereka hanya saling kenal nama saja.

Sakura tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam—mengenai alasan Sasuke membawanya ke sana. Karena itulah Sakura tetap menunggu, hingga pemuda tampan di hadapannya akhirnya buka mulut.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

Bukan sepenggal kalimat manis, bukan pula frasa singkat bermakna cinta. Hanya sebuah kalimat, baku, fasih, dan bersifat memaksa. Keegoisan dari ambisi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tampak jelas di sana. Membuat Sakura mengerling tidak suka.

"Berikan aku alasan untuk setuju."

.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Sore hari di _Konoha High School_, dua gadis sebaya berjalan beriringan bersama. Yang satu bersurai merah muda, sementara yang satunya lagi bersurai pirang. Mereka berdua terlibat suatu pembicaraan serius, yang membuat si pirang menggerutu gemas.

"Kau menolaknya lagi?"

Kalimat penuh interogasi—bahkan terdengar bagaikan tuduhan—itu menusuk perasaan si merah muda. Pandangan gadis yang masih duduk di kelas satu SMA itu pun menajam. "Memangnya kenapa?" ucapnya kesal, risih karena gadis di sampingnya bertanya dengan nada yang tajam.

Gadis pirang itu mendesah berat, lelah menghadapi sahabat tempramental-nya.

Helaan napas berat—yang sama—pun terdengar dari si merah muda. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menerimanya," alihnya. Si pirang spontan mendecak lirih.

"Huh, kau ini aneh, Sakura."

"Kalau aku aneh, mengapa kau masih betah berteman denganku?"

Si merah muda mulai merajuk, kesal karena si pirang mengecapnya sebagai gadis yang aneh. Melihat wajah si merah muda yang tertekuk sebal, si pirang pun tertawa cekikikan. Niat menggodanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau ini _lesby _ya—aaaww!"

Cubitan gemas mendarat di lengan kanan si pirang, membuatnya mendesah kesakitan. "Sakit, Sakura," rintihnya kesal, sambil mengelus-elus lengan kanannya yang menjadi korban cubitan maut Sakura.

"Berani katakan sekali lagi, hmm?"

Si merah muda menatap tajam si pirang, dengan senyum lebarnya yang lebih mirip dengan seringai. Si pirang pun menggeleng kaku, ngeri melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah sang sahabat.

Detik akhirnya berlalu dalam keheningan. Semilir angin di sore hari itu berhembus perlahan, menyadarkan si pirang dari lamunannya.

"Tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan dituntut untuk berkeluarga, _loh_. Siapa yang akan mengurusmu jika tua nanti, kalau bukan anak-anakmu sendiri, heh?"

Si merah muda menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, membuat si pirang juga ikut berhenti sembari menoleh ke arahnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Itu 'kan masih lama."

JDER

Si merah muda kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi, membuat si pirang buru-buru mengejarnya dan menyejajarkan dirinya kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus mempertimbangkan mereka. Nanti kau kena **karma **_loh_, Sakura," ujar si pirang, bersama dengan juluran lidahnya sengaja mengejek.

Sakura tentu saja tahu, apa karma yang dimaksud oleh gadis pirang itu. Karena keegoisannya—yang selalu menolak setiap **cinta **yang datang padanya—yang berlebihan, tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu hari nanti ia akan benar-benar menerima karma dari Tuhan. Si merah muda bergedik ngeri memikirkannya—mungkin dia akan menjadi perawan tua, atau lebih buruk lagi.

"Yaya, aku akan mempertimbangkannya lain kali," putus si merah muda. Si pirang pun terlonjak kaget, berbarengan dengan senyumnya yang semakin mengembang. "Jika ada yang **melakukannya **di hari ulang tahunku."

DOR

Si pirang sedikit kecewa, padahal niat baiknya—yang ingin membuat si merah muda membuka hatinya—sedikit lagi berhasil terpenuhi.

Hingga sedetik kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Janji _loh_, Sakura?"

"Iyaiya, Ino."

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

* * *

Semilir angin kembali bergulir, bergelut bersama helaian merah muda Sakura. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang bermekaran pun perlahan turun membasuh mereka. Perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan.

"Aku kalah taruhan, dan mereka **ingin **aku **melakukan ini**."

Guguran kelopak bunga Sakura semakin terbang jauh, ikut terbawa dalam alunan musik hampa yang mengerubungi mereka semenjak tadi. Kicauan burung, hembusan angin, dan suara gesekan dedaunan, menjadi pelengkap keheningan itu.

_Onyx _dan _emerald _tetap saling bersikukuh, saling membaca—meski tak ada satu pun yang berhasil menangkap perasaan masing-masing. Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang yakin akan apa yang selanjutnya mungkin terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Sakura tahu, ini adalah keputusannya sepenuhnya. Daripada harus tahan berkompromi dengan sang senior, Sakura lebih memilih mengambil jalan pintas—meski artinya ia harus rela melepas mahkota _single _kebanggaannya.

Menjalani hubungan dengan latar belakang 'terpaksa' memanglah sungguh menyakitkan. Namun jika kedua insan itu telah terjebak oleh **janji **konyol yang sama-sama mendesak mereka—tak ada kata tidak. Ucapanmu, adalah senjata paling mematikan untukmu. Dan kini, mereka berdua memahami hal itu.

Sedalam-dalamnya Sakura menyusup ke dalam kekelaman _onyx _itu, tak ada yang dapat ditangkapnya. Iris itu tetap kelam, gelap tak berpenghujung.

Jika biasanya Sakura akan dihadapkan pada pemuda-pemuda yang menatapnya dengan kilauan penuh harap dan kecemasan yang mendalam, kali ini Sakura harus puas dengan pandangan yang dilemparkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Tatapan tenang, tajam, dan tak terbaca. Berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan malu dan gugup yang menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Ya, kini ia menghadapi sosok pemuda yang berbeda, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berpenampilan menarik, dengan wajah yang jauh di atas rata-rata tampak berjalan dengan santai. Sebelah tangannya diselipkan ke dalam saku, sementara tangan yang lainnya terlihat gusar mengusap bagian tengkuk belakangnya yang tak gatal sama sekali—sedikit salah tingkah. Pemuda itu lalu memperbaiki letak tali tas ranselnya yang hanya terpaut pada bahu kanannya saja, dan kemudian membuka pintu mobil miliknya.

Di dalam sana, empat pasang mata menyambutnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu melirik gadis pirang di jok belakang dari kaca spionnya, lalu mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. "Hn, tepat seperti yang kau katakan."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Gimana? Gaje ya? Gomeeen ToT**

**Saya berusaha buat mereka se-IC mungkin, uhuk, tapi kayaknya kelihatan OOC banget ya? *jleb* Untuk Sakura memang sengaja kubuat agak*jleb*OOC, karena latar belakang keluarganya yang nggak mendukung #uhuk**

**Yosh, fic ini hanya 4-shot kok *jleb***

**Masih adakah yang sudi menantinya? Saran, kritik, tanggapan, dan pujian (?) sangat kunantikan, jadi jangan ragu mengetik sesuatu (?) di kotak REVIEW di bawah ini, jika kalian merasa fic ini cukup berkenan :)**

**Satu review dari kalian sangat berharga bagiku, jadi mohon tinggalkan jejak XD**

**REVIEW yaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh, chapter 2 update~ Masih adakah yang ingat fic ini? hehe**

**Maaf lama, biasalah masalah anak muda~ *plak* Jadi gini, sabtu itu awalnya saya mau lanjut ngetik dan update, tapi terpaksa harus kesekolah, ada sedikit urusan. Ha, jadinya saya pulang rada siangan, dan cuaca yang terlalu bersahabat membuatku ngantuk *dasar* dan mendadak modem ngadat *pulsa habis* #apahubungannya #plak**

**Jadinya, ehm harus nunggu tunjangan pulsa di tanggal baru ^^**

**Selamat tanggal 1 April~ XD #bukanAPRILMOPya!**

**Ahya, ini balasan buat REVIEW chapter kemarin, yang lain kubalas lewat pm yaa ^^**

**mako-chan****: hahaha, makasih reviewnyaa ^^ biasalah, anak muda~ *apanih* itu, Sasuke cuma rada KAGET aja, ternyata dia berhasil dapetin si Haruno #ups #GomenkeceplosanSasuke #dichidori**

**Fathfath****: Ini lanjut~ makasih yaa reviewnyaa ^^**

**Makasih buat yang menyempatkan REVIEW chapter kemarin ^^ *pelukcium***

**Spesial thanks for: **

**Ayako S-Savers  
Natsuyakiko32  
cherrysakusasu  
kHaLerie Hikari  
karimahbgz  
.5**

**Sekali lagi, gomen~ ^^**

**Enjoy~**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno selalu punya seribu satu akal untuk menolak setiap pemuda yang jatuh hati padanya. Namun saat pemuda bermanik gelap itu datang, Sakura tak punya satu alasan pun untuk mengelak. Karmakah, dia?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Karma?**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Sedikit ^^), AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mentari masih bersembunyi di balik kepulan kabut tebal, menandakan bahwa hari masih sangat subuh. Hawa dingin yang menyeruak dari balik jendela kamar Sakura membuat sang kaca berembun tipis. Di musim semi seperti ini, rasanya aneh jika hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur negara bertitel 'Matahari terbit' tersebut dengan ganas.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 03.29 malam, hujan pun baru saja tenang—mengurangi pasokannya dengan perlahan. Sakura menggeliat gelisah untuk yang kesekian kalinya di atas ranjang, sepasang lutut miliknya tertekuk paksa—memeluk bantal guling kesayangannya dengan cemas.

Ha, jujur saja, Sakura tidak bisa tidur sejak semalam. Mendadak, gadis bersurai merah muda itu terjangkit _insomnia_, membuat iris _emerald_-nya tidak rela melompat ke alam mimpi.

Dirapatkannya lagi selimut tebal bermotif _polcadot _itu sebatas leher, sembari Sakura menghembuskan napas beratnya. "Apa...aku melakukan hal yang bodoh?"

Rintihan penuh keputusasaan itu membuat perasaan Sakura semakin buruk. Ya, Sakura baru bisa berpikir jernih sesaat yang lalu—ketika tiba di kediamannya. Otaknya yang semula malas—tak ingin ambil pusing—oleh permintaan (baca:perintah) Uchiha Sasuke padanya mendadak terasa beringsut, gundah memikirkan kejadian sore tadi.

_"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."_

Sepenggal kalimat penuh penekanan itu kembali bergema di dalam otak Sakura. Tidak, Sakura tidak cemas jika setelah ini Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya dan mengacuhkannya—tidak, karena ini adalah pilihannya sendiri. Bahkan jika detik ini juga Uchiha Sasuke mencampakkannya dan membuangnya begitu saja, Sakura tidak akan marah—tidak sedikit pun.

Yang Sakura takutkan hanyalah...bagaimana jika karma itu benar adanya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke adalah **karma **untuk segala **dosa **Sakura? Ha, Sakura sama sekali tak peduli jika Sasuke hendak pergi meninggalkannya—bahkan lebih cepat, lebih baik. Sayangnya, Sakura merasa ragu, takut jika sang Uchiha pergi dengan membawa 'hal berharga' yang selama ini dijaganya.

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah sukses membuat kerutan di sekitar kening Sakura kembali tampak, resah kembali menyelimutinya.

.

.

"Sakura-_sama_, ada telepon dari Mebuki-_sama_."

BRUK

Begitu mendengar nama 'Mebuki' disebut-sebut oleh sang pelayan, Sakura segera bangkit dari tidurnya, tak memperdulikan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih betul—mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh bersimpuh di lantai kamar.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Sakura bergegas merampas telepon di sisi mejanya—yang terhubung langsung dengan telepon di ruang tengah—lalu berdahem pelan sejenak. "A-ayah?"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar hangat, memberi efek spesial pada bibir Sakura yang tak mampu menahan lengkungan tipis itu. Sesekali gadis berpiyama katun itu mengangguk antusias, masih sambil menggenggam gagang teleponnya erat-erat. Sang pelayan pun menginggalkan nona mudanya dengan senyum tipis.

Ekspresi Sakura terlihat sangat senang—berseri-seri. Hingga tiba saatnya sang lawan bicara bertanya dengan nada bersemangat.

_"Sudah kau buka hadiah dari kami?"_

Sakura semakin mempererat genggaman pada gagang teleponnya, sementara iris _emerald_-nya melirik tajam kotak kado yang masih 'utuh' di sisi ranjangnya itu. Bingung ingin menjawab apa, Sakura pun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas.

"Ahya—oke-oke, Mebuki kau duluan saja. Ya, aku akan segera menyusul—ah, Saku—"

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Dengan sepihak, Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, tanpa menghiraukan suara wanita di seberang sana—yang terdengar sangat terburu-buru.

KRIIING

Telepon kembali berdering, membuat jemari Sakura semakin bergetar. Gadis itu menatap lurus telepon di hadapannya, menunggu deringan selanjutnya—deringan yang tak akan pernah terdengar lagi.

Kesal, sedih, kecewa, semua rasa **tidak enak **bercampur aduk menjadi satu, di satu raga—raga gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dengan kasar, Sakura menghapus air matanya, bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dan bergegas menyambar kotak kado yang diletakkannya semalam—kado dari orang tuanya.

Diliputi emosi yang berlebihan, Sakura mendobrak asal-asalan pintu lemari kayu miliknya, menghempaskan kotak berlapis kertas kado _soft pink _tadi di antara belasan kado bermotif sama lainnya. Sakura lalu bersandar pada sisi lemari, menelungkupkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah, dan kembali melanjutkan tangisnya yang sempat tertunda sesaat tadi.

.

Hari berganti siang. Panas mentari yang menyengat membuat sebagian orang membatalkan acara mereka siang hari ini, dan lebih memilih bergelut manja di dalam ruangan ber-_AC _milik mereka. Terkecuali Sakura, karena gadis itu hanya akan merasa **semakin panas **jika ikut mengurung diri di kamarnya. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk hari ini.

"Sakura~" sapaan hangat dari sang sahabat membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis—tak ingin membuat Ino khawatir. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, gadis pirang itu terlihat curiga.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya spontan, tanpa basa basi sama sekali. Memang benar, Ino selalu tahu segala hal menyangkut Haruno Sakura—tak terkecuali raut wajah gelisahnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Ino lagi, masih dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Ino. "Aku hanya kurang tidur saja."

"Kau ada masalah?"

Seketika itu juga, nyawa Sakura nyaris melayang separuhnya. Ha, jika ditanya ada masalah, secara otomatis Sakura menoleh ke kehidupan keluarganya yang jauh dari kata harmonis. Satu lagi kelemahan Sakura, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mampu—

"**Mereka **menghubungiku tadi pagi."

—menyembunyikan apapun dari Ino.

.

Ruangan yang biasanya dipadati pengunjung itu kini terlihat sedikit sunyi. Beberapa mahasiswa tampak berkumpul bersama, entah itu untuk sekedar kumpul _bareng _maupun hendak menyegarkan diri dengan minuman yang tersaji. Kedua gadis sebaya itu kini duduk di meja pojok—tempat _favourite _mereka.

Sang gadis berhelai merah muda tampak tertunduk, memainkan sedotan jus yang sejak bermenit-menit lalu dipesannya dengan gelisah. Gadis yang duduk di hapadannya juga tak tampak jauh berbeda—ikut gelisah—karena memikirkan persoalan berat yang tengah dihadapi oleh sahabat terbaiknya.

"Sakura, aku bisa meminta Ayah untuk bic—"

"Tak perlu, Ino."

Belum sempat mengutarakan maksud mulianya—membantu Sakura—dengan tuntas, sang Haruno justru memotong duluan.

Dengan senyum yang terbilang getir, Sakura pun menatap _aquamarine _Ino—seakan memohon agar Ino tidak ikut campur. "Aku tahu akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini, Ino. Aku sudah tahu, tapi tetap saja...aku tidak bisa berhenti berharap."

Sepedih apapun hidup yang dihadapi Sakura, sekesal apapun perasaannya pada mereka, Sakura tetap tidak bisa berubah. Pola pikirnya yang sederhana tak pernah bisa berkembang.

Setiap tahun memang selalu begini. Setiap kali mereka menelepon, Sakura selalu merasa senang. Namun, setiap kali telepon itu terputus, Sakura selalu terhempas ke kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Hidup sederhananya, dunia kecil miliknya—di mana tidak ada mereka.

Kejadian itu terus berulang-ulang, membuat Ino menjadi muak. Sampai kapan Sakura akan bersikap seperti ini? Berusaha menanggung sesuatu yang tak mampu ditanggungnya? Percuma saja, bukan?

Beribu kali Ino menawarkan solusi pada Sakura, melalui Ayahnya. Ya, Ayah Ino merupakan teman bisnis Mebuki, hubungan mereka juga cukup dekat. Jika memang Sakura tidak ingin mengatakannya langsung pada mereka, Ino bersedia meminta Ayahnya untuk turun tangan. Menyadarkan suami-isteri yang lupa daratan itu.

"Tak peduli berapa lama pun, aku akan tetap menunggu mereka pulang. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Ino."

.

.

Hari masih siang, mentari pun masih terlihat bersantai-santai di atas sana. Suara langkah kaki yang memburu terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda tampan itu. Ha, apa lagi kali ini? Rombongan gadis-gadis heboh yang genit?

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

Suara-suara melengking itu kembali membahana, membuat kuping sang pemuda sedikit nyeri. Jika bukan karena sang dosen yang berhalangan masuk—hingga harus menunda kelasnya—mungkin Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti sekarang. Ya, satu lagi fakta yang terungkap, Sasuke adalah **contoh mahasiswa teladan**—datang hanya saat ada mata kuliah saja. Daripada membuang-buang waktu bersama para mahasiswa lainnya, Sasuke lebih memilih pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya—yang selalu menjadi perbincangan panas para gadis.

"Sakura?"

Bukan kata sapaan, melainkan hanya untaian huruf bermakna tanya.

"Hm, Sasuke-_senpai_?"

.

Tanpa basa basi sama sekali, Sasuke langsung saja duduk di hadapan Sakura—menyerobot tempat yang sesaat lalu diduduki Ino. Sakura pun tampak tak keberatan, gadis itu hanya mendesah pelan sambil menatap gelas jenjangnya yang masih dipenuhi jus _cherry_.

"Sendiri saja?"

Entah angin macam apa yang berani mengecup mesra rambut_ a la _pantat ayam Sasuke, sampai-sampai sang pemuda berperawakan _cool _itu bertanya dengan begitu _KEPO_-nya.

"Ino sedang ada kelas."

"Hn."

Hening kembali menyusup. Uchiha Sasuke—yang memang tidak pandai berbasa basi—hanya mampu menatap Sakura dengan guratan rasa penasaran. Ada apa? Ada yang ganjil dengan diri Sakura saat ini. Meski tidak begitu mengenal Sakura, namun Sasuke tahu, Sakura yang biasanya tidak semurung ini.

Sakura yang biasanya akan tersenyum ramah setiap kali berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya, bahkan Sakura-lah yang akan membuka topik pembicaraan duluan—bukannya terdiam dengan bibir bergaris _horizontal_.

"Sasu—hey, siapa gadis itu?"

Bisikan-bisikan heboh mulai terdengar dari arah kerumunan _fg _Sasuke—yang baru saja tiba—membuat pemuda bersurai gelap itu menatap tajam para _fg_-nya sendiri. Kesal? Tentu saja. Sebenarnya ini adalah _moment _yang sangat bagus bagi Sasuke, untuk mengenal Sakura lebih dekat lagi. Karena jujur saja, Sasuke belum tahu betul seluk-beluk seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, siapa gadis ini?" tanya seorang gadis dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan, membuat Sakura sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap Sasuke sekilas.

"Hn."

Hanya gumamam tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Sakura pun menatap sang _onyx _dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Para gadis-gadis tadi lalu berkumpul membentuk formasi (?) dengan seorang gadis ter-_menor _yang berada di barisan paling depan. "Jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-_kun_, lancang sekali kau duduk di—"

"Aku sedang _bad mood_, kumohon jangan mendekatiku."

Sakura mengucapkan sepatah kalimat itu dengan intonasi yang datar, namun terkesan dingin. Kepalanya tetap menunduk, menandakan sang _emerald _menolak untuk menyapa sang lawan bicara. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya duduk tenang di hadapan Sakura tersenyum tipis—meski tak ada satu orangpun yang menyadarinya.

"Apa ka—"

"Dia ini pacarku."

JDER

Petir seakan menyambar sel-sel otak gadis-gadis yang berada di sana—terkecuali Sakura yang tetap cuek. Kinerja otak mereka bahkan bekerja jauh di bawah batas normal, seolah menolak informasi mutlak yang baru saja sampai ke dalam sel-sel otak mereka.

1

2

3

"PACAAAAR?!"

Dan dengan itu, seisi kantin mendadak hening tak terkira. Siapa sangka, teriakan membahana itu sukses membuat para mahasiswa dalam radius 9 meter (?) budek mendadak.

BUK

Sakura menghantam meja di depannya, seraya menatap tajam kumpulan _fg _Sasuke. "Kubilang jangan mendekatiku. Pergi sekarang juga atau—"

BYUURRR

Bagaikan tersiram air panas, mahasiswa-mahasiswa maniak Sasuke itu berlarian ke pintu keluar—menjauh dari masalah. Ha, dan Haruno Sakura pun kembali duduk dengan kepala yang tetap menunduk—kesal bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sakura sanggup membentak sekumpulan gadis dengan begitu santai? Dengan nada rendah yang bersuhu rendah pula? Ini sangatlah mirip dengan Haruno Sakura yang biasanya—kala tengah marah.

Sasuke pun kembali tersenyum tipis—dan lagi-lagi sang gadis tidak sempat menangkap basahnya.

_'Menarik...'_

.

Lima menit berlalu, tapi sang Uchiha masih tetap setia menunggu Sakura—minimal melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Namun nihil, sejak tadi gadis itu tetap bersikukuh bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengunci Sasuke tetap berada di luar zona amannya.

"Maaf sudah membentak _fansgirl_-mu, Sasuke-_senpai_. Ah, kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, aku akan segera pulang," dalih Sakura dengan suara paraunya—sedikit menyesal telah melakukan tindakan kasarnya tadi. Namun alih-alih mendapat gumaman 'Hn' dari Sasuke, kini Sasuke malah menahan pergelangan tangan miliknya.

"Maaf." Spontan, Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya, lalu kemudian berdiri sembari menyambar tas ranselnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura mendelik tak percaya, dengan cepat iris _emerald_-nya kembali mengunci pandangan sang _onyx_, saling beradu tatap. "Kau bilang kepalamu sakit 'kan?"

Ah, Sakura lupa akan hal itu.

.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_senpai_."

Dengan sekali hentak, Sakura menutup pintu mobil Sasuke—setelah sebelumnya sempat mendengar gumaman 'Hn' khas Sasuke dengan sekilas.

Dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki jenjang miliknya dengan gontai, menuju lantai dua kediamannya. Namun sebelum menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar, Sakura melempar kunci mobilnya dengan santai, pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat—yang sukses ditangkap oleh sang pelayan. "Mobilku masih ada di kampus, tolong ya."

"Tentu, Sakura-_sama_."

Dan dengan ini, Sakura resmi mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar lagi. Menghabiskan harinya untuk merenung mengenai hidup yang dijalaninya.

.

.

Seorang gadis pirang dengan tatanan rambut _a la ponytail _berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Dihampirinya satu per satu mahasiswa yang dikenalnya—tak peduli seberapa jarangnya ia bersosialisasi dengan mahasiswa itu. Namun tetap saja, gadis bak _Barbie _itu tak kunjung jua menemukan keberadaan Sakura di mana-mana.

_'Huh, kemana sih dia, handphone-nya juga tidak aktif...' _batinnya gelisah.

Ino terus bergerak kesana-kemari, rambutnya yang mulai acak-acakan sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Prioritas utamanya sekarang hanya ada satu...menemukan sang Haruno.

Bagai melihat 'Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi' (?) iris _aquamarine _milik Ino berkilat penuh harap. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke-_senpai_~"

.

"Jadi, Sakura sudah pulang ke rumahnya?"

"Hn."

"K-kau yang mengantarnya pulang?"

"Hn."

"S-sakura tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh padamu?"

"Hn."

Gadis bermanik indah itu kini bernapas lega. Pertama, Ino merasa sangat lega karena gadis yang sejak tadi dicari-carinya ternyata telah pulang dengan selamat di kediamannya.

Kedua, ternyata Sakura tidak melakukan **hal-hal aneh **pada Sasuke. Padahal Ino tahu betul kebiasaan buruk Sakura jika sedang _bad mood_. Siapapun—terkecuali Ino—jika berada dalam radius zona Sakura (?) akan kena marah—bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari itu. Tapi ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke—yang notabene tidak begitu akrab dengan Sakura—malah berhasil membawa gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya. Cukup...mengejutkan.

"Ahya, Sasuke-_senpai_, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Berjalan lancar, eh?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Datar saja."

JLEB

Seorang Uchiha memang memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda, Ino tak habis pikir ada manusia sebangsa mereka yang bisa mempertahankan cara berpikir seperti itu. Mengajak orang se-apatis—dalam hubungan cinta-cintaan—Haruno Sakura untuk pulang ke kediaman yang—secara tidak langsung—dibencinya merupakan suatu keajaiban, sungguh. Dan Uchiha muda itu hanya berkata, 'Datar saja?' Sungguh di luar dugaan.

Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan—mencoba—mengerti akan jalan pikiran seorang Uchiha, Ino pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan santai. "Yah, lanjutkan saja hubungan datarmu itu, Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku ingin tahu berapa lama kau sanggup bertahan."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari terus bergulir, menyisakan kenangan-kenangan pahit yang semakin memudar di memori Sakura. Ya, gadis itu sudah bangkit—lagi. Setelah sekian hari bergelut dengan pemikirannya yang labil, Sakura akhirnya berhasil menemukan sisi dewasanya kembali. Meski permasalahan Sakura dengan kedua orang tuanya masih belum tertangani dengan baik, namun secara perlahan beban-beban itu mulai terkubur—meski belum dapat hilang sepenuhnya.

"Kau kejam."

Sakura berhenti memasukkan lilitan _spaghetti _itu ke dalam mulutnya—yang masih setengah terbuka. Dan lebih memilih menunda kegiatan makannya sejenak demi menatap sang _aquamarine _yang menantang di hadapannya.

Sejenak, Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan malas, sembari menyingkirkan garpu dari genggaman jemarinya. Tanpa segan sama sekali, Sakura langsung saja melempari Ino dengan tatapan APA-LAGI-KALI-INI?

Ino yang melihat itu tentu sangat ingin tertawa, namun tidak boleh. Semuanya akan gagal jika ia mengacaukannya. Berlagak sok _ngambek_, Ino pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura. "Kau sudah _jadian _dengan Sasuke-_senpai_, bukan?"

Sakura mendengus pelan, jika hanya masalah ini yang ingin diperdebatkan Ino, Sakura lebih memilih bicara sambil makan. "Hn, kau mempermasalahkan ini?"

Terang saja, Ino ingin berteriak kencang tepat di teling gadis bersurai merah muda itu, mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sangat _excited _dengan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang terjalin sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun sungguh, Ino tak dapat melakukannya sekarang.

Gadis muda itu lalu kembali menantang sang _emerald_, sedikit menunjukkan kilauan amarah dalam pancaran maniknya yang jernih. "Dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahukanku?" tentangnya, bersama dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk. "Aku pikir kita ini sahabat, Sakura."

JDER

Dapat terlihat secara sekilas, pundak Sakura sedikit beringsut ke bawah, mengendur saking pasrahnya. "Bukan begitu, Ino," elaknya. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu terlihat santai saja, meski raut wajahnya sedikit cemas—takut Ino benar-benar marah padanya.

Sekilas, dibasahinya bibir merah muda miliknya sebelum kembali buka mulut. "Kupikir itu tidak penting untuk kuceritakan," tuturnya jujur.

Ino tentu saja terlonjak kaget, bola matanya mendadak semakin membulat. "Kau mendapat pacar pertamamu dan kau bilang itu...tidak penting?!" pekiknya tak terima, meski masih dalam _volume _yang terbilang sedang—versi Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, merasa bahwa omongan Ino tadi ada benarnya juga. Memang benar, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pacar pertamanya—lelaki pertama yang mampu membuatnya berkata 'iya'. Namun ini kasusnya berbeda, Sasuke memang mampu membuat Sakura rela melepaskan status _single_-nya, namun tidak—belum—mampu membuat Sakura merelakan hatinya tercuri.

Sakura pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan berat hati, sambil menghembuskan napas berat. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf, Ino."

Ino masih berenggut, tetap bergeming dengan tatapan tajamnya. Semakin membuat Sakura risih. "Aku sudah minta maaf, lagipula bagiku Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak penting, kami juga jadian dengan terpaksa, _kok_."

Sungguh nyata! Sakura mamang tak sanggup menyembunyikan apapun dari gadis pirang itu.

.

"Jadi...kau tidak err-mencintainya, sedikitpun?"

Pertanyaan ragu Ino membuat Sakura sedikit terheran-heran. Sudah sepantasnyalah ia tidak jatuh hati pada sang Uchiha, bukan? Lagipula Sakura juga tahu, Sasuke tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya. Terlihat jelas dari _onyx _kelamnya.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Rasa suka pun, tidak ada?"

Tak ingin percaya begitu saja pada ucapan Sakura, membuat Ino sedikit menahan diri, mencoba membongkar perasaan terpendam Sakura tanpa disadari oleh sang empunya.

Sakura kembali menatap Ino dengan pandangan herannya, merasa bahwa pertanyaan sahabatnya itu terdengar sangat aneh. Dengan santai, gadis bermarga Haruno itu menjawab tegas. "Untuk apa mencintai pemuda yang tidak mencintaiku?"

Dan setelah ini, Yamanaka Ino bergegas menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat—sebelum para serangga sempat menjelajah bebas di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, sudah sebulan lamanya Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke—meski kedua insan itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Tak ada kejadian spesial yang terjadi sebulan belakangan ini di antara mereka berdua. Kalau meminjam kata-kata Sasuke, ini 'Datar saja'—bahkan mungkin tak berkembang secuil pun.

"Heihei, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Coba lihat, pacarmu dikejar-kejar _fansgirl_-nya lagi, tuh?" goda Ino, sembari mencolek sedikit lengan Sakura.

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu hanya menatap sekilas rombongan _fg _Sasuke—yang tampak genit mengikuti Sasuke ke mana-mana—dengan tatapan datarnya. "Sudah biasa."

JDER

Kepala Ino nyaris terbentur di meja kantin, beruntung gadis itu bisa segera pulih. "Kau tidak cemburu, hm?" Ternyata Ino belum bosan juga menggoda gadis **tidak peka **itu.

"Cemburu?" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya dengan heran, balik menatap pandangan menggoda Ino. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu," lanjut gadis Haruno itu dengan santai.

Dengan spontan, Ino menepuk pelan jidat Sakura. Yang langsung mendapat _death glare _dari sang empunya. Sementara Ino terus-menerus menghujam Sakura dengan tatapan kesalnya. Menyesal sudah Ino **memanas-manasi **Sakura, toh ujung-ujungnya dirinya sendirilah yang **merasa panas**.

"Dia itu pacarmu, Jidat. Mana mungkin kau lupa, eh?"

Sakura tampak sedikit terbengong, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis cantik itu saat ini. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Hanya masalah waktu sampai Sasuke-_senpai _memutuskanku," tegasnya singkat.

Sudah, habis sudah kesabaran Ino. Gadis itu lebih memilih bungkam sekarang, daripada harus memanas-manasi orang tak berperasaan yang duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

_KRIK_

_"Kau kejam."_

_"Kau sudah jadian dengan Sasuke-senpai, bukan?"_

_"Hn, kau mempermasalahkan ini?"_

_"Dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahukanku? Aku pikir kita ini sahabat, Sakura."_

_"Bukan begitu, Ino. Kupikir itu tidak penting untuk kuceritakan."_

_"Kau mendapat pacar pertamamu dan kau bilang itu...tidak penting?!"_

_"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, Ino."_

_"Aku sudah minta maaf, lagipula bagiku Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak penting, kami juga jadian dengan terpaksa, kok."_

_"Jadi...kau tidak err-mencintainya, sedikitpun?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Benarkah? Rasa suka pun, tidak ada?"_

_"Untuk apa mencintai pemuda yang tidak mencintaiku?"_

_KRIK_

_"Heihei, Sakura?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Coba lihat, pacarmu dikejar-kejar fansgirl-nya lagi, tuh?"_

_"Sudah biasa."_

_"Kau tidak cemburu, hm?"_

_"Cemburu? Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu."_

_"Dia itu pacarmu, Jidat. Mana mungkin kau lupa, eh?"_

_"Hanya masalah waktu sampai Sasuke-senpai memutuskanku."_

_KRIK KRIK_

_._

Sasuke mencabut _headset _yang dikenakannya, usai mendengar habis rekaman suara tadi. Dan kemudian mengembalikan _handphone _di genggamannya pada sang empunya.

Sang gadis memasang ekspresi yang sulit dibaca—antara puas, menantang, dan sedikit cemas. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Uchiha muda itu tetap memasang wajah kalem andalannya. Sambil menarik kembali tas ranselnya—yang tadi sempat dibiarkannya tergeletak di kursi kantin—Sasuke melirik Ino dengan seringai nakalnya. "Hn, ini akan jadi semakin menarik."

Dan gadis Yamanaka itu hanya mampu mengernyit dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apa? Apanya yang menarik? Argh, kedua makhluk beda _gender _itu kini mulai bermain api. Tak punya pilihan lain, Ino pun hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang indah. Langit berlembayung jingga itu terlihat begitu elok, mempesonakan setiap iris yang menatapnya dengan intens. Haruno Sakura tengah duduk santai di kursi taman, menunggu kedatangan seorang pemuda yang masih harus menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya terlebih dahulu.

"S-sakura-_san_?"

Seorang pemuda jangkung dan berkacamata tebal menghampiri Sakura dengan gugup. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak begitu asing, Sakura yakin pernah bersitatap dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya—entah di mana.

Dengan penuh keramahan, Sakura pun tersenyum hangat. "Ada apa?"

Merasa semakin canggung, pemuda itu pun memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya—yang sebenarnya tidak melorot sesentipun. "A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. A-apa S-sakura-_san _punya waktu?"

Lagi, senyum lembut itu kembali menghiasi wajah sang Haruno. Ya, Sakura tahu pasti **hal apa **yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda di depannya itu. Namun demi menjaga perasaan pemuda itu, Sakura tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu dan ikut larut dalam perbincangan singkat mereka. "Baiklah, tapi di sini saja. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Persetujuan Sakura tentu disambut bahagia oleh pemuda tak dikenal tadi. Sesaat kemudian, wajah pemuda itu kembali diliputi kecemasan. Dengan takut-takut, pemuda itu berusaha memandang lurus-lurus Sakura—yang kini telah bangkit dari duduknya.

"A-a-aku m-menyukai S-sakura-_san_."

PIUUU

Bagai terlepas oleh sepuluh ton (?) beban yang melekat di punggungnya, pemuda itu bernapas lega usai mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya menghampiri Sakura. Tak berani menatap sang _emerald _membuat pemuda itu hanya mampu menekuk kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ya, pemuda itu tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya pacar."

Jawaban Sakura yang bernada getir bagai menampar pipi sang pemuda dengan telak. Ya, pemuda itu tahu Haruno Sakura yang dipuja-pujanya tengah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sang senior terpopuler.

Dengan cepat, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah tahu," ucapnya ramah—kegugupannya mendadak lenyap tertiup angin.

Sakura sedikit terpengarah mendengar jawaban sederhana itu. Pemuda ini telah tahu tapi masih juga menyatakan suka padanya?

"Rasanya sangat lega usai mengatakan perasaanku padamu, Sakura-_san_."

Masih dengan senyum ramah itu, sang pemuda berujar dengan raut wajah senang—membuat Sakura agak heran. Hendak membalas senyuman ramah sang pemuda, Sakura pun ikut tersenyum lembut—merasa dirinya telah berbuat jahat. "Kuharap Sakura-_san _bisa terus bersama Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Sakura-_san_."

Tak ada yang dapat Sakura katakan. Pemuda ini ternyata memang benar-benar tulus menyukainya. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa pemuda sebaik ini harus jatuh hati pada gadis sepertinya—gadis yang hanya bisa menyakiti orang lain.

"Maaf.." sekali lagi, gadis Haruno itu menyatakan penyesalannya. Pancaran _emerald_-nya terlihat redup, mengutuk peran jahat yang dimainkannya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu kembali tersenyum lebar, "Tak perlu minta maaf, Sakura-_san_. Kebahagiaanmu bersama Sasuke-_senpai _adalah yang utama bagiku."

DOR

_'Sayang sekali, kurasa doanya tak manjur, karena sepertinya hari ini Sasuke-senpai hendak memutuskanku...'_ batin Sakura _sweatdropped_, masih dengan senyum lembutnya itu.

"A-ah, maaf telah mengganggu Sakura-_san_. A-aku permisi dulu."

Dengan buru-buru, pemuda jangkung tadi bergerak menjauhi Sakura. Entah karena apa, bagai melihat hantu saja.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Sakura pun kembali menghempaskan dirinya di kursi taman itu—melanjutkan kegiatan menunggunya. Dipandanginya kembali matahari terbenam yang samar-samar tampak dari ekor matanya. Dan dengusan pelan pun terdengar dari celah bibirnya.

"Seharusnya dia tidak perlu memintaku menunggu seperti ini jika hanya ingin memutuskanku, lewat _SMS _juga bis—"

PUK

Sebuah tangan—yang Sakura ketahui bukan miliknya—mendarat di pucuk kepala merah mudanya. Sakura pun mendongak ke atas, dan pandangannya langsung bersitubruk dengan sepasang _onyx _yang jarang ditemuinya.

Sasuke refleks mengacak-acak helaian merah muda kekasihnya, sembari memasang _smirk _andalannya. "Siapa bilang aku ingin memutuskanmu, hm?"

Tuduhan yang tajam itu membuat Sakura menelan ludah. Ya, dia tadi hanya asal menebak dan mengeluh saja. Mana Sakura tahu bahwa sang Uchiha ternyata telah berdiri di belakangnya?

Kali ini, Sasuke harus puas dengan tatapan malas yang dilayangkan Sakura untuknya, beserta helaan napas ringannya—meski Sakura tidak juga berminat menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pucuk kepalanya. "Lalu, untuk apa memintaku menunggu di sini?" tanya gadis itu sarkastis, tak termakan pesona Sasuke.

Ha, jika gadis lain yang berada dalam posisi Sakura saat ini, pasti ia sudah merona—karena sentuhan nakal jemari-jemari sang Uchiha tadi.

Sasuke melangkah dengan gaya santainya, mendekati sang Haruno dan duduk tepat di samping gadisnya itu. Aroma maskulin khas Uchiha Sasuke segera menyerbu penciuman Sakura—begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Agar bisa berduaan denganmu."

Gombalan maut Sasuke—yang dengan santainya meluncur dari kedua celah bibirnya—membuat Sakura mengernyit heran. Ha, inilah akibat fatal karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan Sai—ehm, Sasuke jadi terinfeksi virus-virus menggombal Sai.

Ada yang berpikir Sakura akan merona saat ini? Ha, salah besar.

"Hn, kita sudah berduaan sejak 3 menit yang lalu. Kurasa sudah cukup," terang gadis cantik itu dengan nada datarnya, sembari hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasuke pun kembali tersenyum tipis. Dengan gaya khas Uchiha-nya—melipat tangan di depan dada—Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi, sembari menatap langit yang menggantung malas di depannya. "Kau menjadikanku alasan untuk menolak laki-laki tadi," kilah sang Uchiha, tanpa melirik Sakura sedikitpun.

Haruno Sakura mematung sesaat. _Emerald_-nya yang indah terus menghujam pandangan tak terdefinisi pada makhluk tampan di sampingnya.

"Seenaknya menjadikanku tameng untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri." Kali ini, Uchiha muda itu menatap langsung Sakura, tajam dan mengintimidasi. "Kau harus membayarnya," tuntutnya yakin.

Jemari Sakura mengepal dengan geram. "Kau sendiri yang duluan memanfaatkanku," elaknya tak terima.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum samar, merasa semakin tertarik. "Kau sendiri yang setuju."

JLEB

Jidat Sakura mulai dihiasi sudut siku-siku yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Itu karena aku juga terpaksa."

UPS

Sakura hampir kelepasan bicara, dengan cepat gadis itu menutup mulut polosnya dengan telapak tangan. Dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi kesalahan apapun padanya sesaat tadi.

Uh, kau bersandiwara di hadapan orang yang tidak tepat. _Onyx _itu menangkap semua pergerakanmu, Sakura.

"Hn, jadi karena itu kau langsung setuju," sindir Sasuke. Kini tatapan yang dilemparkannya sungguh menohok hati Sakura.

Gadis itu pun mendengus kesal, sambil melempar punggungnya asal-asalan di sandaran kursi taman. "Terserah."

Haruno Sakura, mulai _ngambek_. Dan uniknya, Uchiha Sasuke sangat **menikmati **ekspresi itu. Bibir ranum Sakura yang tertekuk sebal, _emerald _indahnya yang menolak menjamah sang _onyx_, serta guratan kesalnya yang tercermin jelas dari mimik wajahnya. Sungguh menghibur.

Tak memperdulikan sang kekasih yang tengah _ngambek _berat, Sasuke langsung saja menabur garam di luka Sakura. "Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus," jeda sesaat, Sakura menatap kesal _onyx _Sasuke. Menyiapkan seribu penolakan atas hukuman yang nantinya akan Sasuke jatuhkan.

Laki-laki berambut _a la chicken butt _itu lalu mengalihkan tatapannya—hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan olehnya. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan _surfix -senpai_."

JDOOR

Sebenarnya, untuk hal seperti ini Sasuke tidak perlu mengintimidasi Sakura terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu malahan senang bisa seenaknya memanggil seniornya itu dengan nama marganya, atau nama kecilnya—ya, Sakura merasa _surfix -senpai _terlalu **berlebihan **untuk pemuda macam Sasuke.

Gadis itu lalu terkikik geli, karena sang senior masih terus mengalihkan tatapannya dalam menit-menit selanjutnya. "Hanya itu? Kupikir kau akan meminta hal-hal yang aneh-aneh."

Tawa Sakura yang semula sangat membahana badai (?) itu mendadak terhenti mendadak. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena..._smirk _andalan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Panggil aku...Sasuke-_kun_."

JLEB

Dan kali ini, Sakura berani bersumpah ia bisa melihat senyum mengejek yang dilemparkan pemuda itu secara tak kasat mata padanya. Gadis itu pun berenggut dengan perasaan jengkel, meski ada seberkas rasa hangat yang menjalar di dalam dirinya—signifikan, namun belum cukup kuat.

Hendak membalikkan keadaan—yang mulai berpihak pada sang Uchiha—Sakura pun membuka mulutnya, sayangnya segera dipotong oleh orang yang bersangkutan. "Kutunggu di _Kohona Water Park _besok pagi, anggap ini **kencan **pertama kita."

Sang Uchiha masih setia memasang _smirk _andalannya, sebelum bergegas pulang meninggalkan Sakura yang masih _loading_.

Kencan? Sumpah, Sakura belum pernah kencan sekalipun sebelumnya!

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Maaf~ ujung-ujungnya fic ini malah jadi four-shot (kok aneh ya bacanya?) *jleb* Maaf~ rasanya terlalu panjang kalau dijadiin twoshot, nggak tega nyiksa readers dengan tulisan yang kepanjangan *sok* #dilempar**

**Yosh, sejauh ini gimana? SasuSaku mulai OOC? hahaha #plak**

**Yah, jujur saya sangat suka dengan image Sasuke yang seperti ini, badboy tanggung, hihi :3 kenapa tanggung? Karena Sasuke jadi badboy gini cuma pas di depan Sakura XD #disharingan**

**Dan image Sakura yang rada cuek? hahaha, saya juga sangat menikmati itu XD Meski dibalik kecuekannya juga Sakura itu tengil habis, dia orangnya nggak begitu peka, dan susah dipanas-panasi *jleb* meski ngomongnya suka kelepasan, Sakura kadang tanpa sengaja malah manas-manasin orang di sekelilingnya hahaha #iningomongapaa?**

**Liat aja di chapter selanjutnya deh XD SasuSaku akan saling menggoda :3**

**Siapa yang duluan blushing? Ha, author #plak**

**Oke, masih sudikah readers menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? *puppyeyesnojutsu* Chapter kedepannya akan jadi Asam-manis, khas TomatCherry banget kan? Hahaha *ni author ketawa mulu* #plak**

**Ahya, next chapter dilanjut SELASA pagi~ cepet kan? hihi XD**

**Ehm, bersediakah anda menjadi reviewer chapter ini? Come on, author lagi butuh feedback *jleb* karena rasanya fic ini sedikit-ehm-hambar? Ya, hambar tanpa review dari kalian *gombalan gagal***

**Numpang review dulu sebelum lanjut baca yaaa~ *kissbye* #dilempar**

**REVIEW yaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~**

**Masih ada yang sudi baca? Thankyou :)**

**Pendapatku tentang chapter ini? Manis XD Sekaligus err-baca aja deh #dilempar**

**Makasih buat yang REVIEW chapter kemarin XD Ini balasan buat yang nggak log in ^^**

**yukamari-chan12****: makasih ^^ iyaa, ini lanjut XD**

**QRen****: hohoho, makasih yaa ^^ iyaiya semoga nggak ada pengganggu #apanih SEMANGAT ^^ Ini update XD**

**sasusaku forever ****: hihi, jago banget sih nebaknya? hahaha, ahya kukasih bocoran dikit karna udah nebak XD SASUKE NGGAK SUKA SAKURA ^^ jangan salah paham karna Sasuke suka ngegodain Sakura, nggak Sasuke BELUM suka Sakura XD hihi, dan soal Naruto yang keceplosan, itu karna dia taunya Sasuke mau nembak Sakura pas hari ultahnya, dia nggak tau kok perasaannya Sasuke gimana *secara Sasuke tertutup gitu :3* hoho, selebihnya akan terungkap di last chapter nanti ^^ update~ XD**

**Special thanks for:**

**Ayako S-Savers**

**Natsuyakiko32**

**akasuna no ei-chan**

**cherrysakusasu**

** erica. christy .77**

**kHaLerie Hikari**

**karimahbgz**

** laras. culun. 5**

**Enjoy~**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno selalu punya seribu satu akal untuk menolak setiap pemuda yang jatuh hati padanya. Namun saat pemuda bermanik gelap itu datang, Sakura tak punya satu alasan pun untuk mengelak. Karmakah, dia?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Karma?**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Sedikit ^^), AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_Turquoise. Dark blue. White_. Tiga perpaduan warna yang mencerminkan penampilan Haruno Sakura hari ini. _Dress _polos selutut tanpa lengan dengan model kerah bundar berwarna _turquoise_, membuat kulit putih susu Sakura semakin terlihat sehat—menarik. Tas selempang mungil biru berkantong dua, dengan aksen _a la _jahitan tangan di pinggir-pinggirnya terlihat serasi dengan penampilan Sakura kali ini. Dan terakhir, _flat shoes _berbahan lembut yang bertengger manis di kedua kaki Sakura membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin sempurna. Ya, sempurna hanya dengan tambahan _lipgloss pink natural _sekali usap.

Sakura memandangi pantulan dirinya di hadapan cermin, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena—entah bagaimana dan mengapa—malah berpenampilan sangat manis hari ini. Perpaduan warna _turquoise_, biru tua, dan putih membuatnya teringat akan sosok yang memaksanya—jika tidak ingin disebut suka rela—menerima ajakan kencan ini. Yaya, **kencan**. Ini kencan. Pertama. Sakura. Siapa sangka gadis itu akan menderita kecemasan yang berlebihan? Ha, bagaimana pun juga kata 'Pertama' ternyata cukup berefek pada diri seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Argh, kenapa sekarang aku justru tampak sangat _excited _dengan hal ini?" gerutu gadis cantik itu di depan cermin, mencoba berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri—yang menurutnya tampak sangat konyol.

"Apa tidak usah datang saja, ya?" gumam Sakura, mencoba meruntuhkan tekadnya sendiri. "Ah, darimana pula **dia **tahu hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" sambung gadis itu dengan nada penuh kesengsaraan, merasa semakin cemas.

Sesaat kemudian, _handphone _mungil milik sang Haruno mendadak berbunyi. Sakura pun bergegas menerima telepon masuk itu—yang tampaknya berasal dari orang yang mengajaknya kencan.

"Kau di mana?"

Suara _bariton _yang khas itu kembali menyapa indera pendengaran Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit gugup.

"Di rumah."

"Hn."

Sakura hanya terdiam. Jadi hanya itu? Sasuke hanya ingin bertanya dia ada di mana?

"Aku sudah sampai, kutunggu di pintu masuk."

TUUUT

Percakapan yang cukup _akward_. Kenapa? Tanyakan saja pada kedua sejoli aneh itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera meraih kunci mobilnya yang sengaja digantung di sisi pintu, dan kemudian bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

Langit terbentang indah, memamerkan pasukan armada awannya yang menggantung dengan elok. Masih di sisi timur, mentari terlihat tersenyum ramah—membagi karunianya dengan senantiasa. Burung-burung bercicit merdu, berbagi musik dengan sesama makhluk hidup. Beberapa anak kecil tampak saling beradu tarik, berlarian menuju loket-loket masuk yang berjejer rapih. Senyum-senyum mengembang, tawa-tawa riuh terdengar, hampir semua manusia di depan pilar-pilar megah itu menikmati euforia yang sama—bahagia bukan kepalang.

Seorang gadis berdiri dengan anggun. _Dress _berwarna _turquois_. Tas mungil—berisi alat _make up _seadanya—berwarna biru tua. _Flat shoes _berwarna putih. Harum. Cantik. Rapih.

Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan santai. Baju kaos polos abu-abu berbahan kain. Celana kain hitam selutut bermerek mahal. Sendal karet rumahan. Tas jinjing berisi peralatan mandi—beserta baju ganti. Rambut acak-acakan. Mata sayu—terlihat menahan kantuk. Tampan—meski agak kucel. Dan, **belum mandi**.

**Catat**! Serasikah mereka?

Senyum memudar di wajah gadis Haruno itu, gerakan pengerucutan bibir pun tak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

Senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda Uchiha itu, kebiasaan khasnya—melipat tangan di depan dada—tanpa sadar dilakukannya lagi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha keras menahan tawanya—_image cool_-nya bisa hilang dalam sekejap mata jika ia melakukannya. Dengan lagak _a la _makhluk tertampan di muka bumi—padahal dandanannya kacau balau—Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Aku mengajakmu ke _WATER PARK_, Haruno," cibirnya dengan nada rendah—tapi penuh penekanan pada huruf _capslock _tersebut. "Bukan ke pusat perbelanjaan—_mall_," lanjutnya.

Haruno Sakura tertunduk menahan malu. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa akan hal terpentingnya? Argh, ini karena ia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kata 'kencan' sampai-sampai ia lupa akan kencan di mana?

JLEB

Rasanya, saat ini juga Sakura ingin lari dari kenyataan, merampas harga dirinya kembali—yang sempat dinodai oleh si Uchiha—dan meninggalkan tempat itu sejauh mungkin.

Terlalu memalukan, Sakura pun bergegas berbalik—tak memperdulikan pandangan terkejut yang tampak menghiasi wajah kekasihnya.

"Tunggu," sergah Sasuke sebelum terlambat. Dengan lekas pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura, kali ini tanpa ucapan 'Maaf'—dan tampaknya tak ingin dilepaskannya dalam waktu dekat ini. "Ayo masuk," desak Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura? Tentu saja ia ingin menolak, kabur dari tempat itu dengan air mata yang meleleh karena rasa malunya.

"Kau sudah datang, rugi kalau tidak ikut masuk."

Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke berusaha membujuk—paksa—gadis di hadapannya agar ikut melangkah masuk bersamanya. Namun gadis itu tetap menggeleng, terlalu tidak percaya diri.

"Di dalam ada tempat sewa pakaian, tak perlu khawatir," ujar pemuda itu tenang. Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap _onyx _itu dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Tak kuasa menahan diri, Sasuke pun melepaskan cengkramannya tadi dan balik mengacak-acak helaian merah muda gadis cantik di hadapannya. "Cepatlah sebelum _stock_-nya habis."

Dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke kembali membawa tangan kanan Sakura ke arah kerumunan pengunjung itu. Tapi kali ini, bukan hanya sekedar cengkraman atau tarikan saja—melainkan sebuah **genggaman**. Genggaman halus dengan jari-jari yang saling bertautan. "Atau mungkin kau berniat mengenakan pakaian dalammu saja?"

JDOR

Tas mungil manis yang berwarna senada dengan rambut Sasuke berhasil mendarat mulus di kepala _raven _pemuda itu. Ringisan sakit pun tak terelakkan lagi, meski lengkungan tipis itu tak juga beralih pergi dari bibir mereka berdua.

.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba apapun, Sasuke segera membuka atasan yang dikenakannya. Dimasukkannya baju bekasnya itu ke dalam celah salah satu kantong tas yang dibawa-bawanya tadi. Kini, perhatian seluruh gadis-gadis dalam radius 5 meter berhasil tercuri oleh sosok pemuda _topless _itu—terkhusus Sakura.

"K-kau langsung begitu?"

Pertanyaan absurd dari Sakura itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terheran—meski wajahnya tetap terlihat datar seperti biasa. "Hn." Hanya sahutan singkat itu yang berhasil lolos keluar dari bibir pemuda tampan—meski belum mandi—itu.

"Cepat masuk, kutunggu di sini."

Sasuke melirik tajam sebuah toko mungil di hadapan mereka—yang khusus menyewakan berbagai macam peralatan renang. Sedikit menelan ludah—karena agak gugup—Sakura kemudian berbalik mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan beranjak ke toko tujuannya itu dengan langkah malas.

Tepat sebelum melangkah masuk, Sakura berhenti mendadak—membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. "L-lebih baik aku tidak main air, a-aku temani duduk di tepi kol—"

"Tidak boleh."

"Tap—"

"Masuk."

"Ka—"

"Kau lupa ini kencan pertama kita?"

Hening kembali menyerobot masuk. "Mana ada orang yang kencan secara terpisah," keluh pemuda berambut _raven _itu, sembari mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Sakura pun tak dapat berbuat banyak, apalagi saat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengangkat dagunya dengan pandangan tajam—mengintruksikannya agar segera masuk.

.

.

Hari masih pagi, baru menginjak pukul 9.15. Mentari pun belum begitu terik, sinarnya masih terasa hangat dan tentram. Segerombolan gadis tampak asyik mengerumuni seorang pemuda tampan—yang belum mandi. Para gadis-gadis itu sepertinya terkena serangan panah mendadak dari sang _Cupid _yang salah sasaran lagi—salah karena sang pemuda tetap setia dengan lagak _cool_-nya.

Burung bercicit kecil, tenggelam dalam ocehan gadis-gadis tak dikenal yang mendadak mengidolakan pemuda berambut _raven _itu. Sesekali pemuda itu melirik ke arah pintu masuk, menunggu gadisnya keluar. Sungguh tak ia sangka, menyewa baju renang itu ternyata memakan waktu yang begitu lama.

"Siapa namamu, tampan?"

Tak henti-hentinya si _raven _mendengar jeritan-jeritan fanatik dari para _fg _**baru**nya —yang mulai berkerumun di sekitarnya. Kebosanan yang melanda diri pemuda itu membuatnya kian jenuh. Sampai kapan ia akan berdiri mematung—tanpa menghiraukan para gadis itu—di sana?

CKLEK

Pintu kaca yang sengaja diriben sekitar 80% itu mendadak terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis berkulit mulus dengan rona kemerahan yang menjalar di wajahnya—kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Detik seakan berhenti. Menit seakan tertahan. Mata Sasuke tak berkedip, begitu pula dengan segelintir pemuda yang kebetulan menyaksikan sosok gadis yang berdiri canggung tersebut. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu menunduk, meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu berani mengambil resiko.

Pemuda-pemuda di sekitar sana mulai tersadar atas ilusi sesaat yang mereka alami, siulan-siulan menggoda pun terdengar dari berbagai macam arah. Pandangan sinis—dari beberapa gadis—dilayangkan, terasa menusuk meski tak saling bertatapan.

Gemuruh pesawat yang terbang melintas seolah mematahkan kutukan ajaib yang menimpa sang _onyx _sesaat lalu. Pandangannya kembali terbuyar, pengelihatannya akhirnya bisa teralih dari sosok menawan itu. Siulan kembali terdengar, bisikan panas membahana di sekelilingnya, dan pandangan menggoda menghujam kekasih cantiknya.

Dengan langkah tak santai—tak biasanya Sasuke begini—Sasuke mendekati sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu, guna melempar handuknya asal-asalan di atas kepala sang gadis. "Pakai ini."

Sakura tentu tak bisa berpikir banyak, dengan cepat ia mengenakan handuk putih milik Sasuke itu untuk menyelimuti dirinya—bagai tengah mengenakan jubah. Beruntung handuk itu cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas lutut.

Tanpa ragu sama sekali, Sasuke bergegas menarik pergelangan Sakura lagi, menautkan jemarinya dan akhirnya menggenggam lembut tangan mungil itu sambil mengiringnya melangkah. Menjadi pusat perhatian itu tidak enak—Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana rasanya.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang tidak begitu ramai, Sasuke segera melepaskan genggamannya dan mendelik tajam ke arah sang gadis. "Kenapa menyewa pakaian seperti itu?"

JDER

Sudah Sakura duga. Baju renangnya ini—yang biasa disebut _bikini_—terlalu **sensasional**. Sakura tadi juga terpaksa memilih _bikini _sederhana—yang ternyata _sexy_—itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," jawab Sakura apa adanya, lengkap dengan semburat merahnya yang masih tak ingin menyingkir pergi—meski tubuhnya kini telah terselimuti handuk. "Kecuali jika kau ingin melihatku mengenakan pakaian seperti itu," sambung Sakura, sembari menunjuk seorang lelaki tua di dalam kolam yang tengah mengenakan pakaian selam ketat dan tertutup miliknya.

Sasuke menatap sekilas laki-laki yang dimaksud oleh Sakura itu, lalu kembali melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Sakura. "Lebih baik begitu."

JDER

Kilatan amarah Sakura tampak sangat nyata, kepalan tangan gadis itu semakin mengerat—mencengkram handuk yang dikenakannya. Sementara Sasuke masih setia dengan tatapan datar miliknya. "Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu santai.

Hilir angin menyapu atmosfer, menyibak pelan helaian merah muda Sakura yang tergerai bebas. Sesaat hawa menyesakkan itu berlalu dari dada sang gadis, emosinya sedikit menurun. Tatapannya pun tidak sekejam tadi lagi. "Aku jijik."

Satu kalimat tegas yang mendeskripsikan perasaan sang Haruno saat ini. Satu lagi yang diketahui si Uchiha mengenai kekasihnya itu. Sakura **jijik **jika harus mengenakan pakaian **ketat **seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini. _Bikini _menjadi satu-satunya pilihan yang patut dicoba—dibanding baju selam ketat menyesakkan itu.

"Hn. Jadi kau mau berenang dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Seolah-olah mengerti perasaan jijik Sakura, Sasuke pun menyanggupi alasan gadis itu dengan tak memperpanjang masalah. Hanya saja, Sasuke masih tidak yakin Sakura bersedia turun ke kolam dengan pakaian se-terbuka itu—meski sebagian besar wanita di sana juga mengenakan _bikini_.

"E-err," bola mata _emerald _itu kini berkelana kesana-kemari, mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan sederhana sang kekasih. Namun, tak peduli ke arah manapun pandangan Sakura terlempar, sosok perempuan yang selalu ditangkapnya adalah yang ber-_bikini_—alias sama dengannya—baik itu anak perempuan kecil, maupun wanita dewasa. Tampaknya _bikini _memang sedang _trend _saat ini.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, menepis dugaan asal-asalannya tadi. Sempat-sempatnya gadis itu memikirkan hal seperti itu?

"K-kurasa aku akan di pinggir saja."

GLEK

Ya, habislah sudah. Setelah ini Sasuke pasti akan mengomelinya (baca: menghinanya) dengan senyum yang mengembang puas. Kalimat-kalimat sindiran yang pedas itu pasti sedang menantinya di ujung lidah sang Uchiha.

"Hn, kita di sini saja."

DOR

Bukan cecar cibiran yang dihadiahkan untuk sang Haruno kala ini, melainkan sebuah kalimat persetujuan. Ke mana sang _Dewi fortuna _sedang berlibur? Ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasa seberuntung ini. Meski ada seberkas perasaan bingung yang melandanya—kala sang Uchiha bersandar di bawah pohon tepat di sampingnya.

Sakura pun ikut duduk, menekuk kaki jenjangnya dan melempar tanda tanya besar pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau juga tidak jadi main?" Pertanyaan polos itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura, tanpa sempat singgah untuk diseleksi terlebih dahulu—akan standar kepantasan pertanyaan tersebut terlontar.

"Hn."

Pundak sang Haruno kembali mencelos, merasa bersalah karena kecerobohan dirinya. Namun apa mau dikata? Sakura tidak mungkin bisa mengulang waktu lagi seperti kehendaknya. Sekarang, mau tidak mau kencan pertama mereka harus terlewat dengan cara begini. Duduk berselonjor kaki dengan tubuh yang sama-sama kering ditemani keheningan yang menghimpit. Tidak saling bertatapan. Tidak saling bercengkrama. Bahkan tidak—lagi—saling bergenggam tangan.

Tunggu! Mengapa sekarang mereka saling merindukan **sentuhan **satu sama lain? Cintakah penyebabnya?

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Jujur saja, saat ini sebisa mungkin Sakura berusaha menghilangkan nama **Sasuke **dalam setiap ucapannya—tak sanggup memanggil pemuda itu dengan _surfix -kun _seperti yang ia pinta kemarin.

"Hn." Sasuke tak menoleh, pandangannya tetap terkunci oleh segerombolan anak-anak yang asyik bermain seluncuran di sisi lain kolam—terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sakura mendesah pelan, tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengaran sang Uchiha. "Mengapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Mendengar pertanyaan yang—agak—membingungkan itu—karena jawabannya sudah sangat pasti—membuat Sasuke refleks menoleh. Memasang tampang datarnya—dengan satu alis yang terangkat naik.

Sakura tersadar telah salah bicara, gadis itu dengan cepat mengoreksi kalimatnya tadi. "Maksudku, mengapa kau tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini? Bukankah ini hanya sebatas permainan saja bagimu? Formalitas di depan teman-temanmu 'kan?" tuntut Sakura, terlihat begitu tak mengerti. "Kupikir kau akan segera mengakhirinya. Tak kusangka akan bertahan sampai dua bulan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mata _onyx_-nya menatap dalam sang _emerald_. "Kau menghitungnya, hm?"

Godaan itu lagi. Dan Sakura berjanji setelah ini ia akan benar-benar menjambak rambut (?) menyebalkan itu.

_'Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya? Kau __**menembakku **__tepat di hari ulang tahunku, Baka!' _erang Sakura dalam hati dengan frustasi. Kesal, gadis itu pun mengacak gusar helai uniknya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku," tuntut gadis itu balik, berusaha mengembalikan keadaan agar berpihak lagi padanya.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya, naik menuju awan yang berarak lamban. "Jangan setengah-setengah."

"Hm?"

"Jangan pacaran setengah-setengah." Kali ini, Sasuke mengucapkannya sambil mengunci kembali pandangannya pada _emerald _Sakura.

_"Jangan pacaran setengah-setengah."_

Sakura masih terus menggumamkan kalimat itu di dalam otaknya. Namun nihil, gadis itu tak mengerti juga apa yang dimaksud Uchiha Sasuke. Belum sempat melontarkan kalimat tanya lainnya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan pada sang gadis. "Seperti ini, jangan setengah-setengah."

Sakura semakin bingung dibuatnya, namun gadis itu seolah tersihir untuk meraih genggaman tangan Sasuke—yang membantunya kembali berdiri. "Sudah terlanjut datang, sayang kalau tidak dinikmati."

BLUSH

Tak ada hujan meteor, tak ada petir berhalilintar, bahkan tak ada awan raksasa yang berbentuk hati—dan seorang Haruno Sakura _**blushing**_! Beruntung Sasuke tidak mendapatinya langsung—karena bergegas berbalik usai mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ditariknya tangan Sakura seperti semula, berlari-lari kecil menuju batas kolam. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua kemudian terjun dengan kompak.

_"Sudah terlanjur datang, sayang kalau tidak dinikmati."_

Kalimat ambigu yang membuat Sakura sedikit terbengong-bengong.

_'Tadi Sasuke bilang __**datang **__atau __**dapat**__,__ya?' _pikirnya _ngaco_. Sempat Sakura berpikir bahwa sepatah kalimat itu adalah **jawaban **Sasuke terhadap apa yang ditanyakan oleh gadis itu sebelumnya, mengenai kejelasan hubungan mereka.

_"Sudah terlanjur __**dapat**__, sayang kalau tidak dinikmati."_

Kedengarannya, lebih enak yang mana?

.

.

Waktu terus berputar, tak terasa hari telah beranjak siang. Awan-awan pun semakin berpencar-pencar, tak dapat menghalau sinar mentari yang semakin menyengat. Beberapa wahana permainan tampak ramai dipadati pengunjung, mereka tertawa, bermain, bahkan saling meledek, semuanya bersatu dalam wahana kolam ombak itu.

Gulir air terus naik-turun, seolah merupakan efek alam yang disebabkan oleh pasang surutnya air laut yang biasa terjadi di daerah pesisir pantai. Ya, itulah efek khusus yang sengaja tersaji sebagai daya tarik khusus kolam ombak tersebut.

Biru tua. Merah muda. Biru tua. Merah muda. Kedua warna yang cukup kontras perbedaannya itu terlihat bersama di mana-mana. Setiap kali mereka melintas, terkadang ada tatapan iri yang dilemparkan oleh beberapa makhluk _single _lainnya—yang melihat mereka bagai pasangan ter-serasi abad ini. Berpuluh pasang muda-mudi harus mengelus dada mereka dengan sabar, kala pemuda Uchiha itu memamerkan senyum mautnya untuk sang gadis—begitu pun sebaliknya. Sungguh pasangan elok yang sensasional.

"Mau es krim?" tawar Sasuke spontan, begitu melihat kedai _ice cream _berdiri kokoh di sisi pojok wahana yang baru saja mereka mainkan. Dan anggukan cepat Sakura akhirnya menuntut mereka agar segera mampir ke sana.

Antrian yang cukup panjang membuat mereka harus berdiri dengan sabar di bawah terik matahari yang menyilaukan. Jarak mereka yang cukup dekat membuat Sakura sedikit terlindungi—akibat bayangan Sasuke. Tak tahu ingin mengobrol apa, mereka pun hanya saling terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura."

Gadis beranama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menoleh, menengadahkan kepalanya demi menyambut sang _onyx_. "Hm?"

Wajah manis Haruno Sakura yang kini sudah kemerahan—akibat terbakar matahari—menyambut Sasuke dengan heran.

"Tidak."

Dengan buur-buru, Uchiha muda itu mengalihkan tatapannya segera, kembali memandang lurus ke arah antrian panjang di depannya. Meruntuki bibirnya yang sesaat lalu menyebut-nyebut nama gadisnya dengan seenaknya.

.

.

Udara yang pengap dan sinar mentari yang terik merupakan perpaduan sempurna untuk membuat hari terasa begitu...melelahkan. Dan segelas _ice cream _rupanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semangat Haruno muda itu kembali seperti sedia kala—siap bermain air lagi.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya dengan elit—entah bagaimana caranya. Pandangannya terpusat pada bibir Sakura yang sedikit ternodai oleh lelehan es krim. Tanpa segan sama sekali, Sasuke langsung saja mengusap noda itu dengan ibu jarinya—membuat mereka berdua berpandang-pandangan dalam waktu yang relatif lama.

"Eh?"

Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersentak sendiri—kaget sekaligus malu. Sementara Sasuke segera menarik kembali ibu jarinya, dan kembali menyendok es krim _vannila_-nya. "Tak perlu makan terburu-buru, Sakura."

BLUSH

Sakura mengutuk lidah rakusnya yang tak bisa menahan diri barang sedetik saja. Bibirnya mendadak mati rasa, dan wajahnya berubah panas. Untung kulit Sakura sudah terbakar sejak tadi, jadi tak ada yang berpikir macam-macam mengenai ke-_blushing_-annya—termasuk sang Uchiha.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo naik yang itu?"

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu menunjuk sebuah wahana permainan yang tinggi menjulang. Seluncuran air setinggi 79 meter, lengkap dengan terowongan tertutup sepanjang lintasannya. Sasuke menelan ludah, terowongan?

Dipandanginya lagi wajah gadis di sampingnya yang terlihat sangat berseri-seri—yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak canggung lagi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -_kun _itu. Tak ingin melihat Sakura kecewa, Sasuke pun menyangguppinya dengan datar. "Hn."

Barulah ketika sampai di atas sana pemuda itu mulai merasa tidak enak. Sekilas, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih setia dengan tatapan _adem ayem_-nya. Niat batal mencicipi wahana ini pun semakin terngiang hebat dalam kepala pemuda itu.

"Sakura?"

Yang dipanggil segera menyahut. "Iya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tuh 'kan? Wajah Sakura yang—memang dari sananya—sangat manis membuat iman Sasuke runtuh. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Kalau kau naik sendiri saja, tidak masalah 'kan?"

Gadis Haruno itu sedikit terkejut, namun seringai jahilnya mendadak muncul sedetik kemudian. "Jangan-jangan Sasuke-_kun _takut...ketinggian ya?" tebaknya asal, lengkap dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Tidak Sakura, bukan itu," elak Sasuke kalem. Dengusan tipisnya sedikit terdengar.

Sakura kembali memasang tampang nakalnya, lalu mengerlingkan matanya dengan menggoda sembari mencolek-colek (?) perut _sixth pack_ Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Tak perlu takut begitu, kita akan berada dalam satu ban renang, _kok_. Tak akan berbahaya," terang gadis itu tenang, seraya memamerkan ban renang karet berwarna putih yang sejak tadi dijinjingnya dengan semangat.

Sasuke kembali mendengus pelan. "Bukan begitu masalahnya, Sakura," kilahnya lagi. Tatapannya terlihat bosan dan gelisah. Entah apa yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda _cool _itu.

"Maaf, apa kalian jadi turun?" Seorang penjaga—yang bertugas membantu pengunjung untuk meluncur—berbicara dengan nada sopan, lengkap dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tak lama kemudian pemuda beriris _onyx _itu mendesah pelan—takluk oleh tatapan manja yang dilayangkan Sakura. "Hn."

.

.

Deru jantung Uchiha Sasuke memacu lebih cepat, apalagi ketika _onyx _miliknya menatap tajam kehampaan—kegelapan—yang akan ditemuinya langsung di dalam terowongan nanti. Pegangannya mengerat, posisi duduknya pun semakin ia tekan ke atas lagi—tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sakura.

Tepat di depan pemuda itu, seorang gadis berhelai merah muda tampak kegirangan. Sejenak, gadis itu berpaling untuk sekedar melempar senyuman—menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera meluncur. Namun yang didapatinya adalah, wajah dingin seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit cemas, didekatinya sang kekasih sedikit lebih dekat lagi—dengan mendorong punggungnya agak ke atas. "Kau tak apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Bukan sebuah gumaman 'Hn' khas Uchiha. Bukan pula anggukan singkat yang terkadang dijumpainya. Melainkan sebuah..._smirk _tak terduga. "Kau akan menyesali ini."

BYUUUR

Sakura tentu saja terkejut. Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke tadi, heh?

Namun terlambat. Ban renang mereka telah melaju turun. Awalnya kecepatan ban renang itu belum hebat sama sekali. Namun ketika lajunya sudah tak terkendali dan bertambah gila, Sakura merasakan sentuhan hangat di bagian sekitar perutnya. Ya, itu adalah tangan milik pemuda di belakangnya. Tangan yang merengkuhnya hangat dan meredam teriakan histerisnya tadi dengan sekali sentuhan.

Mereka terus melaju, berputar-purat di dalam terowongan seluncuran itu. Suasana tetap gelap, ujung _finish _wahana itu pun belum terlihat barang setitik.

Deru napas yang memburu, detakan jantung yang menggebu, suara desiran air, kehangatan yang menjalar, dan...ciuman panas yang mendarat di leher jenjang Sakura. Emosinya terpendam, perasaannya luluh, hanyut dalam sekali sentuhan.

Tak ada penolakan. Gadis itu hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan pemuda di belakanganya menikmati dirinya untuk sesaat saja.

.

.

PYUUURR

Biru tua. Merah muda. Kedua sosok itu terjungkal dalam posisi yang-ehm-cukup **menghanyutkan **bagi para saksinya. Di mata para pengunjung yang sesaat lalu juga menikmati euforia wahana itu, si biru tua tengah memeluk si merah muda dari belakang dengan lembut—terlihat sangat melindungi.

Kikikan gadis-gadis terdengar, siulan para pemuda membahana. Sepasang kekasih itu menyembur keluar dari dasar kolam. Wajah si gadis merah merona—anggap saja karena mentari yang membakar kulitnya. Dan wajah si pemuda terlihat cemas—dengan segaris **rona merah muda tipis **di pipinya.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk pada segelintir mata yang memandanginya. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, gadis itu berbisik singkat. "Ikut aku."

.

.

Sang surya mulai tergelincir, bersiap lenyap dari pandangan mata. Usai mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dengan lengkap, Sakura pun beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti. Degup jantungnya masih menggebu—meski sudah terasa lebih tenang. Sesaat tadi, Sakura langsung saja berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke di depan pintu toko—tempatnya menyewa pakaian renang tadi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Ya, bagi Sakura, kejadian tadi sangat...membingungkan.

Dengan ganas, Sakura membuka pintu keluar itu dari dalam. Dan pandangannya langsung tercuri penuh oleh sosok pemuda yang menunggunya dengan pakaian yang masih basah—belum berganti pakaian. Pandangan mereka saling bertukar, mencoba saling bicara.

"Sakura."

Dan kini Sasuke harus bersiap menerima amukan Sakura kapan saja. Ha, setidaknya itu cukup setimpal dibanding dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah berat. Sakura tahu, Sasuke pasti akan menunggunya keluar. Tapi Sakura tak tahu Sasuke akan se-bodoh ini. Bahkan berganti pakaian pun tak ia lakukan, padahal Sakura nyaris setengah jam berada di dalam sana.

Dengan seenaknya, Sakura merogoh tas jinjing Sasuke yang tergeletak di bawah, mengacak-acak isinya, dan mengeluarkan selembar handuk kecil berwarna putih polos. Dengan cekatan, Sakura mengusap-usapkan handuk tersebut di kepala Sasuke—mengacaukan _style a la chicken butt _yang sejak lahir dianut Sasuke.

"Maaf.."

Desahan penuh keputusasaan terdengar dari celah bibir sang Uchiha. Sakura tetap fokus membersihkan tetesan-tetesan air itu dari helaian gelap Sasuke. "Untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu balik, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak enak hati.

"Untuk hal tadi."

Sakura tak merespon, meski kedua tangan gadis itu terus menyibukkan diri dengan rambut sang Uchiha.

"Aku...sering hilang kendali kalau gelap."

"Kau ingin aku percaya?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Haruno terdiam. Uchiha kembali mencibir. "Lagipula, aku sudah memperingatimu," pandangan gadis Haruno itu melebar. "Tapi kau tetap bersikukuh ingin naik."

Usapan yang semula sangat lembut dan berhati-hati itu mendadak berubah kasar, bahkan rambut Sasuke terasa nyaris bagaikan dijambak-jambak. Sasuke pun sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Sakura."

BUK

Sakura melempar handuk itu tepat di wajah Uchiha tampan kita. Dengan sekali putar, gadis itu kini telah membelakangi Sasuke. "Cepat ganti pakaian, kutunggu di sini," ujarnya galak, tak sudi memandang wajah pemuda tampan yang telah beranjak pergi itu.

FUUH

Kepalan tangan Sakura bergetar, ada sebersit rasa pilu yang menyerangnya tadi. Tepat ketika pemuda itu menuntaskan kalimat terakhirnya.

_"Aku tidak sengaja, Sakura."_

Sungguh, akan jauh lebih baik jika Sakura menganggap itu sebagai **ulah mesum **si Uchiha saja. Dibanding dengan kata 'tidak sengaja' itu. Apa yang lebih buruk dibanding **ciuman panas **yang dikarenakan sebuah...**ketidaksengajaan**?

.

.

Di dalam ruang ganti, seorang pemuda berwajah tampan tengah meringis menahan geram. Tangannya menggenggam erat handuk putih miliknya itu. Rahanganya mengeras, emosinya menumpuk. "Sial..."

.

.

Singkat cerita, kedua sejoli itu kini berjalan keluar dengan langkah lebar-lebar—sang gadislah yang buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu. Mereka bahkan tidak berdampingan lagi seperti awal masuk tadi—bahkan genggaman hangat itu sudah hilang tak berbekas.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan melintasi parkiran, yang mulai ditinggalkan oleh kendaraan-kendaraan pribadi pengunjung. Ya, tempat hiburan air itu memang sudah hampir tutup—karena hari telah menjelang sore. Sayup-sayup, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus ringan, seolah membisikkan nama mereka satu sama lain.

"Sakura."

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu berbalik, dan langsung mendapat hadiah **kecupan **manis yang bersarang di jidatnya.

Sang pelaku? Berbalik seenak rambut pantat ayamnya. "Sampai jumpa."

Pemuda itu berlalu dengan gaya _cool_-nya, mendekati mobilnya—yang terparkir berlawanan arah dengan Sakura—dan beranjak masuk. Sakura terpana sesaat, kecupan itu singkat tapi terasa lembut—manis.

Buru-buru gadis itu membuka pintu mobil bercat putih miliknya, yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Memencet-mencet layar _handphone touchscreen_-nya lalu mengetuk-etukkannya di dagu—seraya tersenyum samar.

BIIIP

_Handphone _milik Sakura bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

**From**: **Uchiha jelek :p**

**Subj: -**

**Pikirkan saja sendiri, Haruno.**

Dan entah mengapa, senyum gadis bersurai merah muda itu semakin mengembang lebar. Usai mengetik balasan untuk pemuda di mobil seberang, Sakura pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berlalu pulang—sambil senyam-senyum absurd tentunya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang _king size _miliknya. Pemuda itu merasa lelah. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang bagai deburan ombak yang diarunginya siang tadi—bersama gadis itu. Dengan cepat, dirogohnya kembali _handphone _mungil miliknya yang bersarang di kantong celananya.

Ada pesan masuk rupanya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya pun terangkat sedikit—tersenyum tipis.

**From: Haruno jelek**

**Subj: -**

**Dasar, Uchiha :p**

Lagi, senyum tipis itu semakin mengembang. Membuat karakternya yang terlalu kaku menjadi sedikit lebih lembut. Iris _onyx _itu kembali melirik ke _text _bagian atas—pesan masuk pertama yang dikirim oleh Sakura.

Sepatah kalimat yang membuatnya nyaris senyam-senyum tak karuan di dalam mobil tadi. Sederhana—bahkan sangat sederhana.

**Apa yang tadi juga tidak sengaja?**

BLUSH

Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan di sini? Haruno yang terlalu **tidak peka **itu atau Uchiha yang telah **termakan kata-katanya sendiri**?

.

.

.

Rambut merah muda. Kulit merah muda—terbakar. Wajah merah merona—canpuran efek _UV _dan _you-know-what_. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya berjalan santai. Iris _emerald_-nya meneliti sekitar. Bibirnya terus menggores senyum untuk setiap mahasiswa yang menatapnya heran.

"Sakura?"

Seorang gadis _blonde _menghampirinya dengan langkah yang agak ragu. Pandangan mata gadis itu terus tertuju pada makhluk merah muda yang berdiri manis di depannya. "Kau Sakura 'kan?"

Satu tepukan terdengar. "Bukan, aku adalah Shimura Sai~" elak Sakura dengan nada manis, seraya menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada—menggoda Ino.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu tertawa kecil, sambil merangkul lengan Sakura tanpa permisi. "Kau tampak seperti _bule _gosong, Sakura. Habis main ke mana, _sih_?" tanya gadis pirang itu sembari terkikik geli.

Sakura tak membalas perkataan Ino dengan ejekannya—seperti kebiasaan mereka berdua. Justru sebaliknya, gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Terkadang kita harus menghargai apa yang menjadi milik kita, daripada gelisah memikirkan yang tidak ada."

JDER

Ino terbelalak heran.

_'Apa makhluk merah muda ini benar-benar Sakura?'_ batinnya bergejolak.

Sakura tetap memasang wajah syahdunya, tak ketinggalan senyum lebarnya pula. "Apa yang ada pa—"

"Tunggu!" Ino buru-buru memotong, sebelum Sakura kembali mengoceh tentang 'ada' dan 'tidak ada' seperti tadi. "Kau sakit, Sakura?" tanyanya heran, seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidat Sakura. Tak ada jawaban. Gadis merah muda itu tetap tersenyum bak seorang Dewi agung.

Ino pun mengangguk-angguk paham, pikirannya mulai menarik kesimpulan mutlak.

"_Love sick_, ya—aww!"

Sakura kembali mencubit Ino dengan gemas. Gadis pirang itu pun menggerutu kesal. "Aku ada kelas sekarang, sampai jumpa, Ino-_pig_~"

Sang Haruno berbalik, pergi meninggalkan gadis pirang yang terkikik geli itu.

.

.

Siang hari yang melelahkan. Seharian ini Sakura harus mengambil empat kelas sekaligus. Itu artinya gadis beriris _emerald _itu harus setia bertahan di kampusnya hingga sore hari. Berniat menjajal perutnya agar tidak lapar, Sakura pun beranjak ke kantin—siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu dengan Ino.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, begitu menemukan sosok gadis pirang itu terselip di antara kerumunan mahasiswa lainnya. Tapi, sejurus kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyum maklum. Ya, Ino tengah berduaan bersama Sai—kekasihnya—mana tega Sakura menjadi orang ke tiga—alias obat nyamuk—di sana? Ha, lebih baik Sakura bergegas mencari meja lain saja—yang jaraknya agak jauh dari meja SaIno.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" sapaan yang ramah itu mendera telak pendengaran Sakura. Dan begitu tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, gadis itu pun bergegas mengangguk dengan senyum yang terulum sempurna.

"Tentu saja, Sasori-_senpai_."

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, keren, tampan, dan berwibawa—singkatnya Uchiha Sasuke—tengah berjalan dengan langkah santai andalannya. Beberapa gadis melirik nakal ke arahnya, sembari berbisik-bisik absurd dengan orang di sampingnya—tak peduli bahwa orang di sampingnya itu adalah pacarnya sendiri, seniornya yang terkenal galak, bahkan dosen pengajarnya. Yang penting naluri mereka sebagai seorang 'wanita' dapat tersalurkan (?) dengan baik.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ kau makin eksotis saja~"

Kerlingan mata genit, senyuman menggoda, dan tingkah malu-malu mahasiswa perempuan tersebut membuat Sasuke bergegas berlalu. Tak mempan.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling—mencari teman sepermainannya.

"Oi, _Teme_!" Si pirang menyapa dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai santai, di meja bagian barat kantin. Sasuke pun berlalu ke arahnya.

Di meja itu, tampaklah pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Misalnya saja, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaIno, dan NejiTen.

SasuSaku? Butuh waktu yang lebih agar pasangan itu bisa ikut _ngeksis _(?) di meja kantin.

"Mana Sakura?" Ino yang tadinya asyik bersandar manja di bahu Sai langsung menoleh, melirik bagian punggung Sasuke yang ternyata kosong—Sakura ternyata tidak sedang bersembunyi (?) di sana.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya mengedikkan bahunya seraya duduk di samping Naruto. Ino pun tersenyum menggoda. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" tanya kekasih Sai itu, dengan tangan yang menopang dagu. Semua pasang mata menatap Sasuke dengan sekilas—Shikamaru pun terlihat sedikit penasaran.

"Hn. Begitulah."

JDER

Naruto bergeleng-geleng ria, heran dengan tingkah pemuda yang katanya jenius itu. Mana? Mana kejeniusannya sekarang? Naruto nyaris berteriak kencang bak mahasiswa yang sedang orasi saking kesalnya.

"Begitu apanya?" Temari yang memang memiliki sifat paling dewasa di antara mereka—yang hampir setiap hari dijejali oleh ketidakpekaan Shikamaru—tiba-tiba buka mulut. Terlihat cukup penasaran.

Sasuke ingin merespon, mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi pemuda itu juga bingung, sebenarnya hubungan antara dirinya dan Sakura...mengalami perkembangan atau tidak? Jika diingat-ingat, mereka sudah pernah pegangan tangan, Sasuke bahkan pernah mencium leher Sakura—meski dengan alasan tidak sengaja—mereka sempat bertengkar sesaat, mengobrol ringan, dan terakhir ditutup dengan ciuman kening. Kira-kira seperti apa hubungan mereka pantas dideskripsikan?

"Naik-turun."

TUING

Khayalan _ngaco _mulai bergentayangan di benak muda-mudi itu.

"_Teme_, jangan bilang kau sudah melakukan hubu—"

BLETAK

Jitakan kasar melayang, benjolan gaib tercipta.

Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang mendadak benjol. "Kau kenapa _sih, Teme_? Aku salah apa, hah?" erangnya tak terima. Para _nakama_-nya yang lain hanya melempar pandangan geli pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"_Dobe no Baka_," desis Sasuke dingin. Berulangkali pemuda itu menenangkan diri agar tidak ikut berpikiran yang macam-macam—demi mencegah semburat merah menjalar di wajahnya—akibat perkataan Naruto tadi.

Ino—yang paling mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud Uchiha muda itu—lalu tersenyum menantang. "Masih sanggup bertahan?"

Sejenak, suasana kembali serius. Sasuke memandang Ino dengan sebelah mata. "Aku belum merasa bosan."

BUK

Ino mendobrak meja di depannya, seraya melemparkan pandangan sinisnya pada Sasuke. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan berani-beraninya mempermainkan **dia**," desis gadis itu lirih, membuat Sai bergegas merangkulnya untuk kembali duduk. Beruntung kelakuan Ino itu tidak begitu mencolok—mengingat suasana kantin yang sangat ramai.

Sasuke mengerling bosan. "Hn, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Hyaaaa~ gomeeen~ ceritanya jadi makin rumit giniya? #dasar**

**Tapi saya suka sama adegan SasuSaku pas lagi kencan itu, hihi *senyum gaje* Argh, kok saya jadi blushing sendiri pas ngetik SMSnya Sakura itusih? Harusnya kan mereka berdua yang blushing #authornggakjelas**

**Yosh, maaf karena chapternya yang makin lama makin panjang *jleb***

**Last chapter, masa lalu *cieeelah* Sasuke akan terbongkar. Mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba nembak Sakura? Ada yang tau jawabannya? Yang tau kuberi hadiah deh, hihi. Gimana? XD**

**Ada yang tau? *bow* jangan sungkan buat bilang yaaw ^^**

**Ahya, chapter depan paling LAMBAT diupdate NANTI MALAM XD**

**Yosh, sudikah readers memberiku, sekotak REVIEW? *puppyeyes* REVIEW doong~ *kedip-kedip* #plak**

**REVIEW dulu yaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf telaaaat*nunduk-nunduk*semalam ngetik sampai malam*iyalah*dan sayanya ketiduran*jleb*nggak sempet publish, ini baru bangun #eh**

**Yosh makasih buat SILENT READERS, dan para REVIEWER yang telah menyumbang semangat buatku ^^**

**Ini balasan buat yang nggak log in, makasih ^^**

**yukamari-chan12****: Makasih ^^ hoho, saya juga sukaloh*apanih*update~**

**sasusaku forever****: Hahaha, Sasori udah nyerah duluan kali, pas tau saingannya siapa*uhuk* CHICKEN BUTT GITCHU LOOH~ *suara menggema dari kejauhan* eheh, ketahuan kok, liat aja hihi :3 itu karna adrenalinenya Sasuke yang kelewat kenceng(?) sampai dia tidak bisa nahan diri. ahya, mereka keprosot(?) kok? pas mereka jatuh, langsung nyungsep(?) dalam air, makanya orang-orang pada siulin posisi mesra mereka pas kelempar keluar dari seluncuran ^^ ah, dan kenapa mereka nggak jatuh duluan pas masih meluncur itu, ya kan Sakura tetep pegangan sama bannya, dan secara Sasuke meluk Sakura, nggak jatuh doong~ *ngebela* #plak**

**sapaajabolehdah: Hahaha, nggak kok, Sasuke nggak pernah ditolak sama Sakura :3 makasih ^^ eh? gituya? aah, maaf, saya nggak ada maksud sama sekali :) maafya? ^^ update~**

**Last chapter sepesial buat yang masih sudi berkunjung sampai detik ini, makasih ^^**

**Spesial thanks for:**

**Ayako S-Savers**

**Natsuyakiko32**

**akasuna no ei-chan**

**cherrysakusasu**

** erica. christy. 77**

**kHaLerie Hikari**

**karimahbgz**

** laras .culun. 5**

**hanazono yuri**

**mari-chan. 41**

**Tun'z**

**Enjoy~**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno selalu punya seribu satu akal untuk menolak setiap pemuda yang jatuh hati padanya. Namun saat pemuda bermanik gelap itu datang, Sakura tak punya satu alasan pun untuk mengelak. Karmakah, dia?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Karma?**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (Sedikit ^^), AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak duduk menunggu di sebuah bangku taman. Kakinya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, tak sabar menanti kehadiran sang gadis yang sesaat lalu dimintanya datang.

Sang surya kala itu menyingsing dengan lembut. Angin nakal berhembus dengan searah, mendorong awan-awan di langit agar terarak secara perlahan-lahan. Pemuda bersurai mencolok itu kini mengepalkan genggaman tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup itu. Dan dengan sekali hembusan napas, pemuda itu telah merasa siap.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sasori-_senpai_."

Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum lembut, memberi efek _magic _pada bibir Sasori—yang mendadak ikut tersenyum pula. Pemuda tampan itu beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menuntun sang gadis agar duduk di kursi taman—yang semula ditempatinya.

Awalnya, Sakura terlihat bingung, namun sesaat kemudian gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

Akasuna Sasori—seorang pemuda populer yang berada tiga tahun di atas Sakura—tengah bersimpuh, berlutut layaknya seorang pangeran yang hendak meminta sang putri untuk berdansa bersamanya. Jemari Sasori menggenggam jemari Sakura, dan kecupan singkat pun mendarat di punggung tangan gadis cantik itu. "Maukah kau menerimaku, Haruno Sakura?"

DEG

Senyum **maut **itu. Senyum manis—terlalu manis—yang rumornya dapat membuat gadis manapun _melting_. Ehm, terkecuali gadis unik satu ini—mungkin.

Sakura terkejut sesaat, namun pandangannya segera melembut, bibirnya pun perlahan membentuk seulas senyuman manis.

Seorang pemuda tampan—berambut gelap—yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar sana mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, kala mendengar desahan lirih penuh kesedihan itu. "Maaf..."

Sasuke tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tapi entah mengapa, tubuhnya seakan mogok diajak bekerja sama. _Onyx_-nya bergerak, mengunci pandangan pada sosok gadis yang tengah menatap senior—yang berada satu tingkat di atas—nya itu dengan sendu.

Gadis itu lalu meraih pundak sang senior—yang setahu Sasuke bernama Sasori—kemudian membawa pemuda itu untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya. Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti akan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun saat _onyx_-nya—lagi-lagi—mendapati _emerald _itu berkilau sedih, Sasuke tahu...ini adalah hal yang sulit bagi gadis itu.

Senyum merekah lembut, berdesir bersama angin yang mengalun di antara mereka bertiga. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu lalu merengkuh tangan pemuda tadi, menggenggamnya dengan sepenuh hati. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa," tegasnya sekali lagi, terlihat begitu menyesal dan prihatin.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu tersenyum getir—sakit hati sekaligus lega. Perasaannya berkecamuk, siap meledak kapan saja. Namun raut wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu seolah memang tercipta untuk menjadi obat paling mujarab bagi dirinya saat ini. Raut wajah penuh ketidakrelaan—perasaan yang sama-sama menyakitkan—sepertihalnya dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf..." lirih gadis itu lagi, _emerald_-nya tampak sangat redup—bagai ikut merasakan keterpurukan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sssshh, ini bukan salahmu, tak perlu minta maaf begitu, Sakura. Aku mengerti."

Pemuda tampan itu menggenggam balik jemari-jemari Sakura, dan mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas. Senyum getir berganti dengan senyum ikhlas—tulus tanpa imbalan.

Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu mengalihkan tatapannya. Melangkah pergi dengan perasaan yang—entah mengapa—bergejolak. Tak biasanya ia begini. Bukankah pemandangan tadi biasa saja? Ia pun terkadang mengalami hal demikian—kala ada gadis yang cukup nekat menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia pun selalu mengambil keputusan yang sama dengan gadis berhelai merah muda tadi—**menolak **setiap cinta yang diikhlaskan untuknya. Ia pun selalu berkata 'Maaf'—selalu, meski raut wajahnya tak pernah se-menyesal gadis yang dilihatnya tadi.

Ada terbesit sensasi aneh, yang membuat dadanya terasa penuh—sesak oleh perasaannya sendiri. Cara gadis itu berujar 'Maaf' seakan mencemooh dirinya, mengejeknya yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan santainya dengan gumaman yang sama. Gadis itu sama saja dengannya—sama-sama melakukan **penolakan**. Gadis itu berada di posisi yang sama dengannya—posisi yang pantas **dipersalahkan**. Tapi, mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat **tersiksa **dibanding dirinya? Mengapa, mimik wajah gadis itu tampak...**sakit**? Padahal ialah yang **menyakiti**. Mengapa?

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan pikiran penuh, otaknya terus bekerja mencari alasan atas kejadian yang disaksikannya tempo hari kemarin. Alasan mengapa gadis itu terlihat begitu **berbeda **dibanding dirinya.

BRUK

Sasuke menabrak seseorang. Seorang gadis—yang tengah meringis karena terjungkal ke belakang dengan posisi duduk. Sasuke pun bergegas membantunya berdiri.

Merah muda.

"Maaf."

Gumaman yang sama—sepenggal kata yang sama dengan yang didengarnya kemarin. Bedanya, kini kata penyesalan itu keluar dari celah bibir miliknya—tanpa disadarinya sama sekali.

"Tidak-tidak, aku yang salah. Maaf."

Gadis itu melemparkan senyum lembutnya—sangat berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya kemarin. Sejurus kemudian, gadis berhelai merah muda itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat.

_'Menarik.'_

.

.

Sasuke memandang intens gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit tidak suka—mengingat Sasuke mendadak menculiknya sesaat yang lalu dari Sai. Mereka berdua duduk di pojok kantin—menjaga jarak agar tak ada satu mahasiswa pun yang menyaksikan obrolan mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu judes, iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap jengkel _onyx _Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Pemuda irit bicara itu hanya bergumam satu kata. Satu kata yang dapat membuat kening gadis pirang di hadapannya mengernyit heran dengan bibir yang mengulum tipis. "Sakura?" ulang gadis itu antusias.

.

"Jadi...kau ingin aku menceritakan _detail _mengenai Haruno Sakura sekarang?"

Pertanyaan yang hanya membutuhkan jawaban 'Ya/Tidak' itu disambut malas oleh sang Uchiha. "Hn."

Sang gadis kembali dikuasai oleh akal sehatnya. "Untuk apa? Apa urusanmu dengan Sakura?" tanyanya tajam, mengintimidasi dengan kilatan mata yang terlihat menantang.

"Aku **tertarik **padanya."

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ino kembali terhempas ke kenyataan. Khayalan sesaatnya tadi mendadak buyar, digantikan oleh ekspresi serius yang terpampang nyata di wajah Sasuke.

Mendadak, Ino teringat akan semua percakapan rahasianya dengan Uchiha muda itu. Ya, Ino sendirilah yang **menyetujui **usul sang Uchiha untuk mendekati **gadis itu**. Ino sendirilah yang **menceritakan **sedikit hal-hal unik mengenai gadis itu. Ino sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk **mendukung **kemauan Uchiha Sasuke. Ino sendirilah yang **menyarankan **Sasuke agar **menembak **gadis itu tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Ino sendirilah yang **ingin bersekongkol **dengan Sasuke. Ino sendirilah yang **ingin menyatukan **kedua manusia—yang terlihat serasi—itu. Ino sendirilah yang bersedia **menyembunyikan **semua ini dari sang gadis. Dan sekarang...Ino sendirilah **yang takut salah satu dari mereka terjerumus**—termakan **karma **mereka sendiri.

Haruno Sakura—sang gadis yang sangat Ino sayangi—yang dulunya belum pernah rela menerima kehadiran seorang pemuda pun untuk menjadi kekasihnya, kini terpaksa harus menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pacarnya—akibat akal bulus Ino. Dan pagi tadi, gadis itu menunjukkan gejala yang aneh. Membuat pemikiran Ino merujuk pada frasa bermakna universal itu, **cinta**.

Apakah Sakura sudah terkena **karma**nya sendiri? Ino berani bersumpah—jika sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi—akan mangutuk Sasuke agar terkena **karma**nya juga jika sampai pemuda itu hanya mempermainkan Sakura saja, tanpa ada niat serius pada sahabatnya itu.

Ya, awalnya Ino memang sangat berharap ini dapat bekerja. Karena jujur saja, Ino merasa Sakura sangat kesepian sejak dulu—gadis itu selalu menutup diri pada sekian banyak pemuda yang hendak menjadikan diri mereka sebagai tempat berlabuh Sakura. Dan ide **gila **ini meluncur begitu saja.

**Mungkin Uchiha Sasuke mampu melakukannya**. Bingo. Ino mengangguk setuju kala itu. Dan kini, gadis itu menyesali perbuatannya. Ia telah membuka pintu karma lebar-lebar bagi sahabatnya sendiri. Bodoh, Ino.

Lama-kelamaan, harapan Ino semakin membuncah, _feeling_-nya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya punya perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Sampai hari ini, Ino masih mempercayai itu. Masih. Tapi tidak ketika bermenit-menit yang lalu Sasuke mengutarakan kalimat yang membuat kesabarannya hilang.

_"Aku belum merasa bosan."_

_'Jadi kalau sudah bosan, Sakura akan dibuang begitu saja?'_ pekik Ino tak terima—dalam hati tentu saja.

Sesaat, hawa kebisingan yang mendominasi atmosfer di kantin tersebut mendadak lenyap. Meja panjang yang mereka huni pun ikut larut dalam atmosfer tak menyenangkan itu. Semua pandangan terkunci sesaat, pada satu sosok yang sejenak lalu menegaskan kembali kata-katanya. Ya, ingatan mereka semua masih segar, memori kala siang hari itu masih tersimpan apik dalam pikiran mereka. Ingatan, kala sang Uchiha memutuskan untuk **mendekati **Haruno itu. Dengan alasan yang sangat klasik—atau mungkin berputar-putar.

_**"Aku tertarik padanya."**_

Bukan pengakuan suka, apalagi **cinta**. Kata yang bermakna sangat ambigu. Kata yang dapat mentolerir sesaat perasaan suka—bahkan cinta itu. Kata, yang membuat mereka semua saling berpandangan heran kala itu. Kata, yang...belum pasti—sangat tidak meyakinkan. Namun anehnya, siang itu, kala sang Uchiha mengutarakannya dengan serius. Mereka—Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, dan Tenten—sepakat **mendukung **sang Uchiha. Aneh dan nyata.

"Tunggu, _Teme_," sergah Naruto, membelah pikiran _nakama-nakama_-nya secara tiba-tiba. "Jadi, kau belum **jatuh cinta **padanya? Sampai saat ini juga belum?"

_To the point_. Tepat, tajam, dan lugas. Penuh penekanan dan terkesan menuduh. Cocok untuk mewakili rentetan pertanyaan lainnya—yang sempat terlintas di benak mereka masing-masing.

Uchiha muda itu mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap satu per satu muda-mudi di sekelilingnya—yang menghujamnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda tampan itu menarik kembali _onyx_-nya untuk sekedar berfokus pada meja di hadapannya. Tatapannya melunak, ekspresinya berubah, _onyx_-nya pun kembali terangkat menyambut segelintir mata yang masih memandangnya dengan haus darah. Bibir pemuda itu terbuka, bersiap memberi jawaban yang dinanti-nanti kawanan buas di sekelilingnya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih..."

.

.

SYUUURLPP

Sakura menyeruput jus _cherry_-nya yang masih tersisa setengah, sementara manik _emerald_-nya terus melempar tatapan penuh selidik pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jemari lentiknya memainkan garpu di sela-sela himpitan jarinya, menyebabkan detingan halus yang terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda itu.

"Mencari seseorang?"

GLUUP

Sakura langsung menelan jus _cherry _dalam mulutnya dengan terpaksa—daripada menyemburkannya keluar—seraya menjauhkan bibir merah mudanya dari ujung sedotan miliknya. _Emerald_-nya sedikit terbelalak, terkunci lurus pada sosok pemuda yang duduk manis di hadapannya.

Melihat ekspresi Haruno Sakura yang sangat di luar dugaan, Sasori pun tersenyum kecil—mem-_blushing-_kan beberapa belas (?) gadis yang tanpa sengaja menatap sosoknya. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu menyingkirkan piring kosongnya, lalu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan tertarik—lengkap dengan tangan yang menopang dagu.

"Jadi, siapa **pemuda **beruntung itu, hmm?"

BLUSH

Sakura bersumpah, ia sangat bersyukur kulitnya terbakar cahaya matahari kemarin—sangat-sangat-bersyukur. Karena pemuda tampan di hadapannya tak dapat menangkap keberadaan semburat merah itu di wajah sang Haruno.

.

.

"...ragu."

Kening saling mengerut, pandangan tanya beribu-ribu kali dilemparkan. Beberapa pasang kepala menoleh kiri-kanan, mencari jawaban atas pernyataan membingungkan sang Uchiha. Fungsi otak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, paru-paru mencuri oksigen secukupnya. Namun nihil, tak ada yang tahu pasti apa arti kata 'Ragu' tersebut.

Pandangan mulai gusar, bibir terasa kering, tenggorokan bagai tercekat. Uchiha Sasuke harus bertahan meneriman setiap tatapan penuh intimidasi yang dilayangkan oleh penghuni meja panjang itu.

Satu ketukan meja. Perhatian kembali tercuri oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku ragu Sakura **juga **mencintaiku."

Pertahanan Uchiha Sasuke luntur. _Image cool_-nya seketika lenyap. Ketampanannya menurun berpuluh-puluh persen. Harga dirinya seakan dikesampingkan. Leluhur-leluhurnya merasa kecewa. Marga—Uchiha—bermartabat tingginya...terpaksa harus menanggung malu.

Tatapannya beralih, terlempar ke arah lain. **Semburat merah tipis **menghiasi wajah tampannya—yang sedikit terbakar sinar mentari. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke sangat bersyukur—sinar mentari yang membakar kulitnya berhasil mengelabuhi pandangan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Satu detik berlalu.

Tawa pun meledak.

.

.

"Ehm—"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke berdahem—keras-keras—sembari berusaha menahan kekesalannya. Tawa itu masih terdengar lirih, mengikis kesabaran sang Uchiha.

"Sudahlah," desahan halus nan pasrah itu menggelitik pendengaran para penghuni meja—terkecuali sang pendesah. Tubuh tegap itu kini berdiri, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlalu.

"Tunggu!"

Tawa terhenti. Pandangan berpusat pada pemuda berambut _raven _itu.

Para penghuni meja saling berpandang-pandangan, merasa bahwa mereka telah melakukan hal yang sangat konyol—menahan Uchiha muda itu dengan berteriak secara bersamaan. Si pirang pun segera berinisiatif—menarik lengan Sasuke untuk kembali duduk. Dipandanginya sang sahabat dengan penuh ketelitian. "Kau...tidak habis makan ramen 'kan, _Teme_?"

BLETAK

Dua benjol gaib bersatu. Membentu segumpal benjolan maut yang membuat ngeri siapapun yang menatapnya. Uchiha Sasuke menyembunyikan _onyx_-nya dengan berat hati. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya sungguh membuat harga dirinya jatuh.

Gadis pirang bak boneka _Barbie _tersebut kembali tertawa kecil, memandang Sasuke dengan penuh ejekan—meski hatinya cukup lega sesaat tadi. Mendengar itu, tentu saja sang Uchiha kembali menghujam tatapan tajamnya pada sang gadis. Tak terima tentu saja—jika ditertawai terus-menerus.

"Kau **ragu **untuk sesuatu yang sudah...**pasti**?"

Senyum menantang kembali menghiasi wajah gadis Yamanaka, mengundang tatapan penasaran dari wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya. "Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Tenten—nama gadis bercepol dua itu—yang bertanya. Diamatinya lagi seringai jahil yang terbentuk di wajah Ino, seraya menatap balik sang Uchiha yang hanya terdiam—tampak tak berniat memberi komentar.

"Mau coba membuktikannya?"

Lagi—tak ada yang berminat memberi komentar. Para penghuni meja panjang itu tetap bungkam, dengan pikiran yang terus bergulir maju. Sementara gadis pirang itu, semakin memperlebar seringai di wajah cantiknya.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk itu."

.

.

Tampaknya, hidup memang penuh dengan **permainan**, ya? Di meja panjang pojok kantin tersebut, beberapa muda-mudi sibuk merencanakan sesuatu. Hendak membuktikan ucapan Ino yang menuai kontroversi tadi. Sementara di sudut lain, sepasang manusia beda _gender _tampak terlibat pembicaraan pribadi. Sang gadis menundukkan kepalanya dengan canggung, sementara pemuda di hadapannya tak henti-hentinya menghujam sang gadis dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Siapa, Sakura?"

Tak ada jawaban. Benar-benar tidak ada jawaban—karena gadis itu masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang ingin diketahui jati dirinya oleh si _Baby face _itu?

Seolah menemukan nyawanya kembali, Haruno Sakura pun mengangkat wajahnya. _Emerald_-nya sedikit bergetar, kegusarannya terlihat jelas. "Bukan siapa-siapa, Sasori-_senpai_."

Pemuda bersurai cerah itu tertawa kecil. Hei, sudah bermenit-menit ia mencoba membongkar **hal yang disembunyikan **oleh gadis Haruno itu. Mana mungkin ia akan menyerah begitu saja?

"Ah, **dia **pasti pemuda yang sangat spesial bagimu."

Demi ratusan surat cinta yang diterima Sasori setiap tahunnya, wajah malu-malu Sakura kali ini benar-benar membuat pemuda manapun tergoda. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, bersiap mengelak. "Tidak, _kok_. Bukan siapa-siapa, Sasori-_senpai_."

Belum, Sasori belum menyerah. Tatapan penuh penasarannya kembali ia jatuhkan pada sang gadis. "Kalau bukan siapa-siapa, apa sulitnya beritahukannya padaku, Sakura?"

TUING

Sel-sel otak Sakura bekerja keras. Perkataan Sasori ada benarnya juga. Ya, kalau memang pemuda itu bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura. Mengapa Sakura tidak memberitahukannya saja? Bukan siapa-siapa 'kan?

Tapi, benarkah pemuda itu memang **bukan siapa-siapa **bagi Sakura?

"Err, i-itu-u—" Sakura terus bergumam absurd, menggantung kalimatnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau sungguh manis, Sakura."

"EHH?!"

Bukan. Bukan ucapan gemas Sasori yang membuat _emerald _itu terbelalak. Bukan pula senyuman geli yang dipamerkan oleh pemuda jurusan kesenian itu. Bukan. Karena hanya ada satu hal yang mampu membuat degup jantung sang Haruno kembali melonjak. Ber-ritme tinggi dalam setiap menitnya.

Rambut _a la _pantat ayam. Wajah dingin yang terkenal tampan. Cara berjalan yang—katanya—_cool_. Dialah, sosok pemuda yang membuat Sakura mematung sesaat. Eh—Sakura melihat, dia?

Uchiha Sasuke melintas melewati meja yang dihuni Sakura—beserta Sasori. Pemuda itu tetap berjalan santai. Pemuda itu tetap memasang _straigh face _andalannya. Dan pemuda itu tetap memfokuskan _onyx_-nya lurus-lurus ke depan. Yang berbeda hanyalah...rahang sang pemuda yang mengeras beserta kepalan tangannya yang semakin kuat—yang tak tertangkap basah oleh siapapun.

Kaki-kaki pemuda itu tetap bekerja, melangkah semakin jauh. Meski dengungan kalimat—yang tanpa sengaja—didengarnya tadi juga terus terulang-ulang. Bagai kaset rusak yang menolak untuk di-_stop_.

_"Kau sungguh manis, Sakura."_

Eksistensi kalem—khas sang Uchiha—perlahan sirna. Siapa yang bisa tenang jika mendengar seorang pemuda lain memuji pacarmu dengan terang-terangan, eh?

Uhm, **pacar**, ya? Sasuke tampaknya memang **tidak setengah-setengah**.

.

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu menutup bibir ranumnya yang sempat terbuka kecil. Kelopak matanya mengerjap berulang kali. Suaranya mendadak tercekat di leher. Konsentrasinya masih tercuri penuh oleh sosok yang baru saja melintas lewat tadi.

_'Apa mungkin dia...tidak melihatku?'_

Sementara sang gadis sibuk memikirkan Uchiha muda yang baru saja lewat tadi. Laki-laki tampan di hadapannya justru menyeringai senang. "Ah~ Uchiha Sasuke rupanya~"

Dan sedetik kemudian, sang gadis mendelik dengan sempurna. "Sasori-_senpai_!"

.

.

.

.

Baiklah. **Satu bulan **telah berlalu. Katakanlah Sakura bodoh. Katakanlah gadis itu kelewat cuek. Sayangnya, gadis itu memang baru sadar **sekarang**! Haruno Sakura baru sadar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memang **menjauhinya**. Catat. Katanya Sakura itu cerdas. Tapi soal yang begini-beginian, gadis itu sungguh tak bisa diharapkan.

Sambil meniup coklat hangat dalam cangkirnya, Sakura melirik sekilas layar _handphone _miliknya. Tak ada yang berubah. Tak ada telepon masuk. Bahkan _SMS _pun tak terbalaskan.

Usai menyeruput sedikit coklat hangatnya, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menelepon sang sahabat—Yamanaka Ino. Ha, mungkin jalan satu-satunya adalah melalui Ino—mengingat Sakura tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman Sasuke. Naruto? Bisa heboh seisi kampus jika sampai Sakura nekat bertanya pada laki-laki pirang itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sang gadis beriris _aquamarine _tiba. Senyumnya terlihat merekah indah, langkahnya pun tampak sangat riang. Membuat Sakura tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

Ino _nyengir _lebar. "Tidak, _kok_."

Sakura semakin curiga, matanya pun memicing penuh tanda tanya. "Kau kenapa, _sih_? Aneh."

TUING

Dengan penuh kesabaran, Ino—mencoba—tersenyum lembut, membalas perkataan keji sahabat merah mudanya itu dengan pikiran dingin. "Tak ada apa-apa, Sakura," elaknya tegas.

"Ahya, ada apa memanggilku? Sepuluh menit lagi aku ada kelas, Sakura. Bisa langsung katakan saja, **hal penting **itu?"

GLEK

Haruno muda itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja di hadapannya penuh gelisah. Pandangannya pun hanya dapat menatap Ino dengan lurus-lurus.

Kenapa untuk _**curhat **_saja ia terlihat sangat canggung seperti ini?

Oke, satu fakta yang sama-sama kita ketahui. Sejak dulu, Ino-lah yang selalu menggoda Sakura dengan pemuda-pemuda yang—katanya—dekat dengan gadis merah muda itu. Ino-lah yang selalu bertanya mengenai perasaan Sakura terhadap mereka. Ino-lah yang selalu _KEPO _terhadap kehidupan asmara sang sahabat. Dan sebulan penuh ini, Ino-lah yang **tak pernah lagi **mengungkit-ungkit segala hal menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke!

Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tidak sempoyongan memikirkannya? Ke mana perginya Ino yang dahulu dikenalnya itu?

Kesal karena Sakura tak juga buka mulut, Ino pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Berpura-pura sibuk dan terburu-buru.

"E-eeh, tunggu dulu, Ino. A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Dan kali ini, Ino yakin akan tertawa sebebas-bebasnya—setelah melangkah pergi tentu saja—akibat menangkap wajah memelas Haruno Sakura. Ha, ini langka!

Ino kembali duduk, bertingkah jual mahal agar Sakura merasa terdesak.

"Ayolah Sakura. Katakan saja, apa _sih _yang membuatmu aneh seperti ini?"

UGH

Sakura meremas jemari-jemarinya dengan cemas. "Apa kau pernah melihat Sasuke-_kun _belakangan ini? Maksudku, sebulan belakangan ini?"

Ino _nyengir _lebar dalam hati, dugaannya ternyata tidak meleset.

"Ah, Sa-su-ke-_kun_?" ejanya manja, hendak meledek sang Haruno.

Sakura sangsi, ditatapnya _aquamarine _milik Ino dengan kesal. "Aku serius, Ino," tegasnya lagi. Bibir merah mudanya berenggut bersama rasa hangat dalam dirinya—yang berusaha ditekannya terus-menerus. "Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya."

Kikikan geli meluncur dari bibir Ino. "Iyaiya, Sasuke-_kun_-mu itu sedang sibuk, kudengar dari Sai, dia ingin buru-buru menyelesaikan kuliahnya—wajar saja sih, dia kan jenius jadi tidak masalah."

Penjelasan lancar Ino itu membuat Sakura sedikit merasa lega—entah mengapa. Setidaknya ia tahu Sasuke baik-baik saja. Eh—Sakura khawatir?

"Kenapa? Tumben kau bertanya tentang dia?"

Investigasi dimulai. Ino kembali mengorek informasi berharga—secara tanpa sadar—dari Sakura.

"Memang tidak boleh?" kilah sang Haruno, merasa bahwa pertanyaannya tadi sah-sah saja. Bener 'kan? Secara, Sakura itu 'kan—

"Kupikir Uchiha Sasuke itu **tidak penting **bagimu? Bukankah kalian juga _jadian _dengan—err, **terpaksa**?"

JLEB

—pacar Sasuke.

Tidak penting. Jadian dengan terpaksa.

Perlu ditandai, Sakura **melupakan **kedua hal itu!

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tampak berpikir keras. Keningnya berkerut, menandakan sang empunya tengah berkonsentrasi penuh. "Kau benar, Ino."

DUAAAR

Ino benar-benar bernafsuh tinggi untuk membenturkan kepalanya sendiri di tembok terdekat sekarang juga. Gadis Haruno itu, sebenarnya manusia bukan, _sih_?

Satu jentikan jemari dari Haruno Sakura. _Emerald_-nya kini memandang Ino dengan lurus. "Kau benar. Sekarang aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin ini cara **dia **untuk **memutuskanku, **ya?"

Dan hari ini, Ino bersumpah akan membawa Uchiha Sasuke tepat di hadapan Haruno muda yang sangat tidak peka itu. Sudah, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Ino, Sakura kembali menyesap coklat hangatnya sampai habis. Rinai-rinai hujan yang sejak tadi menetes dari langit kelabu mulai semakin berkurang. Intensitasnya menurun, seiring dengan mentari yang mulai _eksis _kembali. Suasana kantin masih tetap ramai, meski telinga Sakura seakan refleks menetralisir keramaian tersebut, hingga seolah-olah hanya ada ia seorang di tempat itu.

Sakura melirik _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja. Layarnya tetap hitam, artinya masih tak ada tanda-tanda pesan atau telepon yang masuk. Helaan napas pendek terdengar dari arah gadis bersurai indah itu.

Pelan tapi pasti. Pikiran Haruno muda itu mulai bergentayangan kembali, terbang menuju sosok yang sebulan ini tak kunjung jua ditemuinya. Sosok yang mendadak hilang dari hadapannya. Sengajakah, Sasuke menyibukkan diri?

Sakura kembali meremas ujung-ujung jemarinya, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya ia sadar lebih cepat. Seandainya ia sadar apa makna di balik **hawa dingin **yang menguar kala sang Uchiha melewati mejanya tempo hari itu. Mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin Sakura dapat tetap melihat rambut_ a la _pantat ayam itu di dekatnya.

Tunggu?

Sakura?

Kau, **rindu **padanya?

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Tidak, bukankah ini tidak mungkin?

_"Kupikir Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak penting bagimu? Bukankah kalian juga jadian dengan—err, terpaksa?"_

Ucapan Ino sesaat yang lalu itu kembali bergema di dalam ingatan Sakura. Sakura ingat saat hari di mana dirinya dengan enteng mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu **tidak penting baginya**, **bukan siapa-siapanya**, dan **hubungannya **dengan Sasuke itu—bisa disebut—**palsu**, kamuflase belaka. Sakura bahkan berharap agar Uchiha muda itu segera **mencampakkannya**, melemparnya pergi dan menghentikan **permainan **mereka.

Tapi sekarang, Sakura kembali melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino dahulu pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Jadi...kau tidak err-mencintainya, sedikitpun?"_

**"Mungkin."**

_"Benarkah? Rasa suka pun, tidak ada?"_

**"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin."**

FUUH

Hembusan napas panjang melenguh dari celah bibir dara cantik itu. Susah payah ia memahami perasaannya sendiri. Berusaha mensinkronkan hati dan otaknya. Namun percuma, tak ada jawaban yang didapatkannya juga.

_"Untuk apa mencintai pemuda yang tidak mencintaiku?"_

Kalimat miliknya itu mendadak terlintas di otaknya. Itu murni kata-katanya sendiri, pemikirannya saat itu. Lalu, mengapa sekarang Sakura merasa **terpuruk **akibat memikirkan hal itu? **Cinta**kah ia pada sang Uchiha?

Dengan gusar, gadis itu mengacak helaian merah mudanya. Wajahnya terlihat **galau **berat, dan hujan—yang telah berhenti sempurna—di luar sana seolah menolak untuk bekerja sama. Setidaknya, bergalau bersama hujan terlihat jauh lebih elit daripada sendirian saja, bukan?

.

.

Embun mulai menipis. Membuat kaca jendela yang semula buram tersebut berangsur-angsur pulih. Tetes-tetes hujan bergelantungan di ujung dedaunan. Burung-burung pun kembali meregangkan tubuh mereka, lelah meringkuk seharian ini. Mentari perlahan mengintip, bersiap keluar dengan pose menyilaukan andalannya.

Haruno Sakura masih terduduk di tempat yang sama. Masih sendirian. Masih berpikir. Masih galau. Pikiran-pikiran naifnya bersatupadu dengan egoismenya. Satu pertanyaan besar yang mendominasi otaknya saat ini.

_Apa aku __**jatuh cinta **__padanya?_

Berulangkali gadis itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, pada hati kecilnya. Apakah benar, ia jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah perasaan menyesakkan—yang aneh—ini adalah cinta?

Ketakutan Sakura yang terbesar hanya satu. Ketakutan yang muncul tepat ketika Sakura sadar akan kelakuan bodohnya—yang langsung saja menyetujui keinginan Uchiha Sasuke kala itu.

_Bagaimana jika Sasuke adalah __**karma **__untuk segala __**dosa **__Sakura?_

Kenyataan kejam. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat darah Sakura berdesir, rasa mual mulai menggerogoti organ dalam tubuhnya. Kata 'Karma' dan 'Dosa' merupakan perpaduan yang pas untuk membuat gadis itu bergedik ngeri.

Seolah belum cukup parah, pikiran gadis Haruno itu kembali melayang jauh. Mengenang memori-memori singkatnya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, mereka pernah berpegangan tangan. Mereka pernah saling bercanda tawa. Sakura bahkan pernah merasakan ciuman panas Sasuke—meski itu karena unsur ketidaksengajaan. Dan yang paling **berkesan**, Sakura pernah merasakan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Kecupan yang membuatnya tak dapat melepas senyum samar-samar itu seharian penuh.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu bertanya penuh kebingungan. Apakah ini, cinta?

Ya, itu semua adalah kenangan terakhirnya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Kencan pertamanya, bersama pacar pertamanya. Pemuda pertama yang membuat Sakura bersedia berkata 'iya'. Pemuda pertama yang membuat Sakura merona hebat. Pemuda pertama yang membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati. Pemuda pertama yang membuat Sakura galau. Ya, gadis itu galau saat ini. Dan itu dikarenakan oleh sang Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke yang terlalu rakus menyerobot hampir semua posisi pertama bagi Sakura. Terlalu banyak kedudukan pertama yang disandang pemuda itu.

Ya, bahkan kini Haruno Sakura sadar. Uchiha Sasuke juga merupakan **cinta **pertamanya—jika ia boleh menyimpulkan sesederhana itu.

Ha, Sakura sadar. Sakura tahu, kini ia telah paham!

Cinta—yang selalu ia pertanyakan eksistensinya—ternyata benar-benar ada. Benar-benar ada untuknya juga. Tak sia-sia gadis itu membunuh waktu bermenit-menit demi memikirkan ini. Karena ia akhirnya telah sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang penting. Ia—Sakura Haruno—**mencintai **pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

BIIIP

_Handphone _mungil itu mendadak bergetar, tanda bahwa ada pesan masuk. Dan dari seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajah gadis Haruno itu, sudah tampak jelas siapa pengirimnya, bukan?

**From: Uchiha jelek :p**

**Subj:-**

**Kau di mana?**

Senyum samar itu semakin mengembang lebar. Gadis itu pun buru-buru mengetik balasannya.

**To: Uchiha jelek :p**

**Subj:-**

**Di hatimu :3**

Bergeleng cepat, Sakura buru-buru menghapus pesan yang baru saja selesai diketiknya itu. Merasa bodoh dengan tingkah konyolnya sendiri.

**To: Uchiha Jelek :p**

**Subj:-**

**Di meja pojok bagian belakang kantin**

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Sakura sadar, ia sudah dicueki lagi. Iyalah, sepuluh menit!

Namun tenang, karena tak lama kemudian sosok yang dinanti-nanti oleh Sakura mendadak muncul. Wajah tampan itu tetap terlihat dingin, meski Sakura berbaik hati menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis andalannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sapaan hangat itu membuat debaran jantung Sasuke melonjak dengan tak karuan. Namun pemuda itu tetap bersikukuh untuk bersikap tenang—seperti biasa. "Hn."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang gadis pirang tampak celingak-celinguk mengintip ke dalam kelas—yang dihuni oleh senior-seniornya. Napasnya sedikit memburu, namun senyum sumringahnya masih juga melekat di sana—tak ingin buru-buru pergi.

"Ino?"

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat menoleh, memandang kekasihnya dengan heran sekaligus senang. Ya, kapan lagi sang kekasih akan berkunjung ke kelasnya—mumpung dosennya kebetulan sedang berhalangan masuk.

.

.

Kelima pemuda itu kini duduk dalam satu perbincangan—masih berlokasi di kelas Sai yang kebetulan kosong. Pandangan kelima pemuda itu kini berpusat pada sang gadis—ralat, satu-satunya gadis yang ikut _nimbrung _di sana.

"Jadi?" Tak sabar menunggu sang gadis Yamanaka buka mulut, pemuda pemalas itulah yang duluan membuka obrolan—mulai jenuh dengan suasana hening tadi.

Ino mengerjap dengan semangat. "Kurasa Sakura sudah mulai menyadarinya," ujar gadis itu girang, sembari menelungkupkan telapak tangannya menjadi satu.

Mendengar nama Sakura dieluh-eluhkan, tentu saja Uchiha muda itu tidak tinggal diam. Pandangan tajam pun menimpa sang gadis. "Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk melaksanakan **rencana **itu," seru gadis itu lagi, seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang Uchiha.

Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening. Perhatian kembali tertuju pada Sasuke.

Kesal karena tak juga mendapatkan respon dari sang tersangka—Sasuke—pemuda pirang itu pun akhirnya buka mulut. "Sudahlah, _Teme_. Ikuti saja rencananya."

Sai tersenyum mendukung. "Iya, Sasuke. Aku juga setuju dengan saran Ino."

"Hn. Apa salahnya dicoba?" komentar sang Hyuuga.

"Yah, meski menyusahkan. Lakukan saja dulu, mungkin bisa berhasil."

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-_senpai_?"

Pandangan penuh hasrat penasaran kembali menghujani Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu tetap keras kepala, kesal jika harus diingatkan oleh kejadian yang telah berlalu sebulan lamanya itu.

"Ah, lakukan saja, _Teme_. Daripada kau main **sembunyi-sembunyi **melulu seperti ini, kayak **tuyul **lagi main petak umpet sendirian saja."

JLEB

BUK

Jitakan mesra Sasuke kembali dihadiahkan untuk pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu. Suasana kembali mencair, Sasuke mulai mencibir lagi.

Ya, perkataan Naruto memang ada benarnya—dan Sasuke tidak suka akan kenyataannya ini. Ia memang sedikit kekanakan—bersembunyi dari Sakura kurang lebih sebulan lamanya. Tapi jika disamakan dengan makhluk **botak kerdil **itu, Sasuke tentu saja tidak bisa terima.

"Hn, terserah kalian saja."

Dan seringai puas pun samar-samar menghiasi wajah muda-mudi tersebut.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, sang Uchiha duduk juga di sana. _Onyx_-nya menatap lekat gadis di hadapannya—yang juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Sinar mentari mulai sedikit membias melalui celah-celah jendela. Pertanda bahwa cuaca akan kembali cerah lagi.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Sasuke-_kun_~ Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana~"

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti. Detik seakan menyedot seluruh oksigen dalam paru-paru Sakura. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu terdiam dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Dan ini semua karena, gadis berkacamata _sexy _yang mendadak muncul itu.

"Hn?"

Sasuke mengeryit heran, membuat Sakura ikut-ikutan melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanyanya pada gadis **perusak suasana **itu. Padahal, tinggal sedikit lagi semuanya terbongkar (?)

"Kau ada acara malam ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu manja. Setahu Sakura, gadis berambut merah itu adalah senior yang berada dua tahun di atasnya, namanya Karin. Mahasiswa populer yang banyak digilai oleh pemuda-pemuda kampusnya. Sakura tak menyangka, bahkan gadis seperti Karin pun juga takluk pada pesona sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap bosan Karin, dan hal itu membuat Karin semakin menjadi-jadi saja. "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" rayu Karin, masih sambil bergelayutan manja di lengan Sasuke.

Kening Sakura mengernyit, entahlah. Tapi yang Sakura yakini, ada terbesit **perasaan sesak **yang muncul dalam dirinya. Tidak suka—ya, perasaan **tidak suka **terhadap apa yang kini disaksikannya.

_"Kau tidak __**cemburu**__, hm?"_

Pertanyaan klasik Ino kembali berdengung di telinga Sakura.

_'Cemburu?' _pikir gadis itu gelisah. Apakah, kali ini Haruno Sakura, cemburu?

Belum tuntas menarik kesimpulan—mengenai kecemburuan itu—Sakura mendadak tersadar kembali dari khayalannya. Gadis berkacamata di hadapannya kini semakin bergelayut manja di tubuh pacarnya! Sekali lagi, **pacar**nya! Kau lupa, Haruno Sakura?

Remasan jemari Sakura pada _handphone _mungil miliknya mulai semakin kuat. Tatapannya pun terlihat semakin membunuh. Sedangkan, gadis berkacamata itu seakan berpura-pura tidak peka, padahal aura menusuk telah menyelimutinya sejak tadi—aura yang berasal dari seorang gadis yang sedang **cemburu**.

Sakura memandang Karin dengan pandangan meremehkan, dan gadis itu membalas dengan kerlingan matanya untuk sang Uchiha. "Kita _dinner_, seperti minggu lalu."

BUK

Haruno Sakura, meledak. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dengan santai, dihantamnya meja kayu yang selalu dikunjunginya itu. Membuat kedua pasang mata di hadapannya segera tertuju ke arahnya. "Kalau ingin bermesraan, cari tempat lain sana. Dasar, tidak tahu diri."

Dan dengan ini, gadis berhelai merah muda itu resmi melarikan diri. Membawa pergi dirinya jauh-jauh dari kedua manusia yang duduk bersebelahan itu.

Karin tertawa kecil usai kepergian Sakura, gadis itu lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan sekali gerakan. "Pacarmu manis sekali, Uchiha."

Dan seringai di wajah Uchiha tampan itu pun semakin melebar.

"Tak ingin mengejarnya?"

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, kaki-kaki jenjangnya sengaja ia sentak sepanjang perjalanan itu. Bibirnya tertekuk sebal, tangannya mengepal geram. Ya, salahkah jika kau cemburu saat melihat pacarmu dirayu seperti itu? Terlebih lagi, pacarmu itu **tidak bereaksi **apapun—tidak menolak. Menyesakkan, bukan?

"Dasar, Uchiha jelek. Dirayu seperti itu saja mau. Ish, apa maunya, _sih_? Sudah, aku muak dengannya."

Gerutuan-gerutuan kesal itu terus meluncur bak anak sungai yang terus mengalir. Sakura berhenti di taman kampus. Pandangannya mendadak buram, mulai merasa **sakit**. Ya, dadanya sakit—bukan lagi kesal. Dan _liquid _bening yang menerobos keluar itu membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk. Inikah rasanya cemburu? Sesakit inikah rasanya?

Dengan gelap mata, gadis musim semi itu bergegas meraih ponselnya. Mengetik sepatah kalimat tegas untuk sang Uchiha yang telah membuatnya merasa sakit.

**To: Uchiha jelek :p**

**Subj:-**

**Kita putus**

.

.

.

BIIIIP

Uchiha jelek itu—ehm, makudnya Sasuke—refleks merogoh kantong celananya. Dan _onyx_-nya seketika itu juga membulat, tepat ketika ia selesai membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh pacar—err, atau bisa kita sebut **mantan **pacarnya itu.

Inikah akhir dari segalanya?

.

.

Sakura bergegas mengusap air matanya. Menahan gemuruh tangisnya yang kembali ingin pecah. Didekatkannya ponsel miliknya tepat di telinga kanannya, sembari mengusap dadanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Iya?"

Suara diseberang sana terdengar sangat bersemangat. Mengapa? Karena ada **berita baik **untuk Haruno muda itu.

"Mebuki-_sama _dan Hizashi-_sama _telah **pulang **hari ini, Sakura-_sama_. Beliau sedang menanti Anda di sini."

.

.

Matahari kembali bersinar lembut, penghujung sore menyambut kedatangan Sakura di kediamannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat, kesedihannya tadi pun seakan hilang tertimpa bayangan. Tersembunyi di satu celah dalam kepala Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Suara lembut itu. Suara yang selalu terngiang dalam mimpi-mimpi Sakura. Suara yang, tak pernah bosan dinanti oleh gadis merah muda itu.

"_Tadaima_, Sakura."

Dan kali ini, Sakura berjanji akan sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan—yang telah mendengar doa beruntunnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Tangis membanjir, suasana haru menyelimuti keluarga kecil itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Maaf, Sakura..."

Bisikan-bisikan halus yang berulangkali terdengar di telinga Sakura, semakin membuat gadis itu gencar menangis—sembari memeluk erat tubuh kedua orangtuanya. Penantiannya—yang tak pernah surut—akhirnya berbuah manis juga. Kaluarga kecilnya—setelah sekian lama—akhirnya dapat berkumpul kembali.

Tidak, Sakura tidak perlu alasan mengapa hal se-ajaib ini bisa terjadi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, mereka bertiga dapat bersama lagi sebagai suatu keluarga yang utuh. Hanya itu.

.

.

.

Fajar kembali menyingsing. Mentari terlihat bangkit dari peraduannya. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membuat iris _emerald _itu berlindung di bawah naungan kelopak matanya, tak ingin buru-buru menampakkan diri.

"Sakura, ayo bangun, Sudah pagi~"

Sapaan bernada halus dan hangat itu membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Sedikit menggeliat, gadis itu pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan bergegas memeluk sang Ibu yang sangat dirindukannya. Ha, bagi Haruno Sakura, ini semua bagaikan mimpi di masa kanak-kanaknya.

Namun sungguh, ini bukan mimpi. Dan kau bebas mempercayainya, Haruno Sakura.

Singkat saja, kedua orang tua Sakura merasa sangat khawatir kala gadis itu memutuskan sepihak sambungan telepon mereka berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Dan berkat kejadian itulah, sepasang suami-isteri itu nekat bekerja dengan lebih **gila **lagi. Mereka bahkan mengurangi porsi istirahat mereka—demi sang putri yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Ya, mereka bekerja bukan tanpa alasan. Perusahaan Haruno yang memang baru mem-_booming _semenjak si merah muda masih dalam kandungan membuat kedua pasangan itu harus rela menumbalkan waktu bersama mereka—dengan sang putri sematawayang. Jika mereka bisa mengembangkan usaha mereka dengan cepat dan pesat, maka pada masa-masa tua mereka kelak, sang putri tidak perlu bersusah payah membanting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarga mereka. Hanya itu tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

Karena rasa sayang yang berlebihan itulah, mereka tanpa sadar malah melukai putri yang mereka cintai. Menjaga jarak darinya dan membangun tembok di antara mereka. Tidak, mereka tidak sadar sama sekali. Bahwa gadis kecil mereka telah berkembang menjadi gadis yang dewasa. Gadis yang tahan banting—meski sesekali merasa terpuruk. Dan kini, mereka **berhasil**. Mereka sukses memenuhi ambisi hidup mereka, dan menjamin masa depan keluarga mungil mereka bisa cerah sampai akhir.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Hm, aku lebih menyayangimu lagi, Sakura."

.

.

Syalalala~

Sakura bersenandung riang dalam perjalanan perginya ke kampusnya—lupa pada persoalannya yang lain. Ketika merasa ada yang kurang—_handphone_-nya yang memang sangaja ia non-aktifkan kemarin—Sakura pun mengacak tas jinjing miliknya, mencari-cari benda berharganya itu.

**1 Pesan. 19 panggilan tak terjawab.**

Senyum yang semula menghiasi wajah sang Haruno mendadak pudar, berganti dengan guratan penuh kekesalan.

**From: Uchiha jelek :p**

**Subj:-**

**Kau di mana?**

Sakura kembali menggerutu kesal. Sasuke cuma mau tanya ia ada di mana? Ah, tau begini Sakura lebih memilih tidak pergi kuliah saja.

BIIIIP

**From: Uchiha jelek sekali**

**Subj:-**

**Aku ingin bicara, kau di mana sekarang?**

Belum sempat membalas pesan singkat Uchiha itu, sang ponsel mendadak berdering. Panggilan masuk.

**"Sakura?"**

Suara bariton yang—sudi tak sudi memang—dirindukan oleh Sakura terdengar menyapa dengan sedikit serak. Ah, Sakura tak ingin ambil pusing.

"Hn."

Masih _ngambek _juga, Sakura pun cuma bergumam malas. Kekesalannya masih belum terobati.

**"Kutunggu di sini. Ada yang ingin aku katakan."**

TUUT

Sakura bergegas memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Bukan karena Sakura tak tahu yang dimaksud 'di sini' itu di mana. Sakura tahu, dan kini ia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Makin lama, Sakura mejadi semakin _stress _sendiri karena menghadapi kegilaan dirinya—yang terus-menerus me-reka ulang kejadian kemarin di dalam otaknya. Dan hal ini membuatnya semakin linglung.

"Ha, Ino! Aku butuh Ino sekarang."

.

.

**"Ya, Sakura?"**

Gadis di seberang sana menyapa lembut, seolah-olah sedang berbisik.

"Kau di mana? Aku ingin bicara, ada waktu?"

Gadis itu kembali berbisik, "**Kelasku akan segera bubar. Bisa tunggu sebentar?"**

"Hn."

.

.

Haruno Sakura mendengus pelan. Mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kertas penuh coret-coretan di atas mejanya. Kali ini, Sakura kembali duduk di kursi kantin—tempatnya biasa berkumpul bersama Ino. Dan karena tak punya kegiatan lain, gadis itu pun meremas-remas kumpulan kertas tak terpakai yang sengaja dibiarkannya berserakan.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan datang."

_'Suara bariton—menyebalkan—itu lagi.' _Runtuk Sakura dalam hati. _Emerald_-nya masih mengelak dari sang _onyx_.

"Bisa pergi? Aku sedang menunggu orang."

Bibir Sasuke tertarik simpul kala mendengar ucapan sadis itu. Tak kehilangan semangat, pemuda itupun duduk di samping sang gadis—berjaga-jaga jika saja gadis itu hendak melarikan diri lagi.

"Kau cemburu, hm?"

Tebakan jitu.

Sakura tentu saja mendelik tak terima. "Tentu saja tidak!" kilahnya semangat, tak mempersoalkan nada bicaranya yang kelewat tinggi tadi.

"Lalu?"

Sakura bergeser menjauh dari sang Uchiha—mulai merasa tidak aman. "Lalu?" ulangnya, tak tahu ingin menjawab pertanyaan menggantung Uchiha tadi.

Sasuke semakin merapatkan diri—ikut bergeser mendekati Sakura. "Lalu mengapa kau menghindariku, hm?"

Sakura semakin menggeser pantatnya, berusaha menjauh dari sang Uchiha yang terus mendekat dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Aku tidak menghindarimu. Kaulah yang duluan menghindariku," tuduh Sakura, sukses membuat Sasuke menghapus seringai nakalnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku waktu itu?" desak Sakura lagi, seraya menatap wajah Sasuke baik-baik.

Ditatap seperti itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke sedikit gugup. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas gadis di sampingnya. "Aku...**cemburu**."

BRUUSSH

Air muka sang Uchiha berubah drastis. Entah roh—_avatar_—apa yang merasukinya tadi, hingga ia mampu berbicara se-_frontal _itu. Ah, berkat _**SMS **_Sakura kemarin, Uchiha muda itu sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Berterimakasihlah pada Nona Haruno itu.

"Mmpphh—ke-kemph—kau benar-benar cemburu?"

Susah payah Sakura menahan gelak tawa itu dari bibirnya. Dan sang Uchiha malah berenggut dengan sebal sambil melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. "Memangnya salah?" Sakura terlihat heran. "Kau sendiri juga cemburu 'kan, kemarin?"

Skak matt! Sanggup menyangkal, Haruno?

"Eeh, tidak, i-itu, aku tidak cemburu, _kok_. Hanya-aa-aku hanya kesal saja karena ucapanmu waktu itu terpotong oleh si kacamata itu. Lagipula kau juga _sih_, _ngapain _mau digoda-goda seperti itu, eh? Dipegang-pegang segala, lagi. Kupikir kau tidak suka pada gadis seperti itu. Ternyata kau—"

"Itu namanya kau cemburu, Haruno."

"EEH?"

"Apa salahnya mengakui hal itu, hm? Kau cemburu. Dan itu wajar."

Sakura masih terbengong. Bahkan saat wajah Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arahnya, gadis itu masih terdiam dengan sorot mata yang kaku.

Deru napas Sasuke terekam jelas dalam memori otak Sakura, hangat. Kilauan _onyx _itu terlihat begitu menarik—mengunci pergerakan Sakura seutuhnya. Hembusan napas lagi, Sakura mulai merasa akan limbung saat ini juga. Fantasi yang dipertontonkan oleh sang _onyx _seakan menyihirnya untuk tetap mematung, membiarkan Sasuke terus membunuh jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Bibir bertemu bibir. Semula hanya saling menempel. Lembut dan manis. _Emerald _terpejam, begitupun dengan sang _onyx_. Kedua insan itu mulai larut, saling membalas ciuman satu sama lain. Euforia lain tercipta, terasa mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Napas yang menggelitik, rengkuhan hangat yang saling bertautan, dan kecapan-kecapan mesra yang terus tercipta.

Sasuke menarik dirinya kembali, tampak kehabisan napas—sama halnya dengan sang Haruno. _Onyx _dan _emerald _kembali dipertemukan, saling mencari jawaban. Dan sesaat kemudian, lengkungan tipis pun menggusur gadis horizontal di bibir mereka.

"Itu **jawabanmu**, Sakura?"

BLUSH

Kali ini, tak ada bekas kulit terbakar yang dapat melindungi wajah Sakura—seperti sebulan yang lalu. Kali ini, wajah meronanya itu benar-benar tertangkap basah oleh si Uchiha.

Tawa kembali mengalun, seolah mereka sudah dapat saling membaca satu sama lain. Cinta memang unik. Terkadang begitu sulit dipahami, terkadang pula sangat mudah dimengerti.

Sakura lalu melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan jahil. "Jadi, kita jadian, lagi?"

Wajah Uchiha Sasuke berubah datar. "Tidak."

"EEEH?"

"Kita sudah putus, bukan?"

.

.

Tidak, tidak, ini belum berakhir.

Sasuke memang benar, mereka sudah putus, bukan?

Haruno Sakura melempar tatapan tak sukanya. Jika memang Sasuke setuju putus, lalu untuk apa pemuda itu menciumnya tadi, eh? Merebut **ciuman pertamanya**!

"Bersabarlah hingga tahun depan."

JDER

Tahun depan?

"Untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu spontan. Hei, tahun depan bukan waktu yang singkat.

Sasuke terlihat bosan, bola matanya sengaja ia putar dengan malas. "Kau ingin **kutembak **ulang 'kan?"

BLUSH

"Tunggu sampai hari **ulang tahunmu **tiba. Aku tidak ingin mengambil **resiko**."

JLEB

Sakura tertawa geli dalam hati (?) Bibir ranumnya tak mampu menahan diri agar tidak melengkung manis. Sang _emerald _pun kembali berpendar penuh gemilau.

"Takut kutolak, ya?"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

**Karma**

**Wikipedia**—Pengumpulan efek-efek (akibat) tindakan/perilaku/sikap dari kehidupan yang lampau dan yang menentukan nasib saat ini.

**Haruno Sakura**—Hmm?

**Uchiha Sasuke**—Hn, menarik.

**Yamanaka Ino**—PANAS!

.

Menurutmu, siapa yang **benar-benar **terjerat KARMA?

.

Karma?

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**AAARGGGGHHHH *gigitbatu(?)terdekat* GAJEEEE *teriak-teriaksendiri* KENAPAAA AKHIRNYA GAJE GITUUU?! *sparingbarengbantal* #kalah**

**Gomeeen~ Saya nggak ada maksud apapun dengan membuat ending yang sangat jauuuh dari kata romantis itu, mana SasuSakunya OOC banget lagiii *ngamukmukul-mukulnyamuk(?)* maafya readers *bersimpuhlayaknyaSasori* saya telah mencemari pikiran kalian dengan fic gaje ini #peluk-pelukGaara #nggaknyambungwoi**

**Mana penuh dengan huruf BLOD lagi, uh nyampah bangetya? Gomeeeen~ *lari-laribarengSasori* #eh**

**Gimana pendapat kalian? Pliss bilaaaang, sadarkan diriku yang akan hiatus full-sungguhan-nggakragulagi-ini *gigitsaputangan* **

**Rima~ maafkan diriku telah menghadiahan fic macam ini*tears*maaf kalo fic ini mengecewakanmu*jleb*kalo nggak puas silahkan bilang, bilang aja biar saya puasin(?) #lohloh**

**Jujurya, menurut kalian ini cukup jelek atau jelek banget? *uhuk* Gimme feedback pliss :') Untuk yang terakhir kalinya(dific ini)REVIEW anda sangaaat berharga bagiku :')**

**Ahya,ada yang sadar nggak?**

**Chapter 1= 3000-an words**

**Chapter 2= 4000-an words**

**Chapter 3= 5000-an words**

**Chapter 4= 6000-an words**

**#abaikan**

**Tanpa kalian, fic ini nggak akan ada artinya*pelukcium* \^o^/**

**REVIEW yaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
